Papá por elección
by Yas Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen lleva su vida como cualquier soltero profesional, pero todo cambia gracias a una apuesta en su juventud ¿Que pasará cuando tenga que decidir sobre la vida de dos personitas?
1. Prólogo

_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Papá por elección.**

**Prólogo**

Siempre supe que la vida es la consecuencia de las decisiones que tomamos, es una cadena sin fin que dura lo que dure nuestra existencia; pero pensé que el decidir ser padre iba a ser la elección más importante de mi vida, pero que equivocado estaba, jamás pensé que tendría que tomar de nuevo una decisión tan trascendental, otra vez el destino me pone a decidir que va a pasar con las vidas de las personas que amo.

¿Cómo es que todo en mi vida tiene que estar basado en una elección?

¿Qué hacer cuando todo por lo que he luchado se me va como agua entre los dedos?

¿Cómo puedo elegir entre las personas que amo?

¿Cómo llegar a ser completamente feliz si tengo que desprenderme de parte de mi corazón?

¿Cómo es posible que mi corazón siga latiendo aún cuando siento que se está destrozando?

¿Cómo es posible que una persona no tenga corazón?

Eran miles de preguntas que rondaban mi mente, pero el aturdimiento en el que estaba inmerso no me dejaba razonar ni una sola. Miles de palabras volaban a través mí, sabía que debía concentrarme para razonar pero no lograba ponerlas en orden. Escuchaba voces a mí alrededor, comentarios, sollozos, gritos, teléfonos sonar, puertas abrirse y cerrarse… pero solo había una cosa en la que podía pensar, el tiempo.

Dos días, cuarenta y ocho horas, dos mil ochocientos ochenta minutos, ciento setenta y dos mil ochocientos segundos sin saber nada, sin querer moverme o poder hablar. Incluso sin tener respuesta, sin hacer nada más que sentir este agujero negro en el que cayó mi vida; un hueco que traspasa mi corazón, una sombra que se va posando sobre mi y va ocultando cada mínima posibilidad de luz y alegría en mi vida. ¿Qué hacer para cambiar esto? ¿Cómo retomar el control de todo si tengo que sacrificar a alguien para hacerlo? ¿Qué opción tomar? ¿Qué hacer para dejar de sentir como si solo tuviera media vida?

Necesito encontrar una solución y dejar de sentir que esto será permanente, porque no veo una forma de salir ¿Cómo encontrar la luz si todos los caminos me llevan a la oscuridad?

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**Vengo con una nueva idea, espero sea de su agrado, la actualización será por semana y espero contar con sus reviews para saber que les va pareciendo.**

**Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad**

**Yas**


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Papá por elección.**

**Capítulo 1**

―Vamos campeón, arriba, es hora de levantarse.

―No quielo.

―Anda hijo es tu primer día de escuela.

―No, papi, quielo quedalme en la cama.

―No, mi amor, vamos, tu hermana se preparó hace rato y ya está desayunando con Sue.

―¡No! Se va a comel mi celeal. Vamos pa, lapido, lapido.

Siempre era lo mismo con Ethan, le costaba dejar la cama, pero sólo hacía falta que se enterara que Kim iba por algo suyo para que se encontrara más que dispuesto a empezar el día.

―¡Buenos días, Sue!

―¡Buenos días, corazón! ¿Listo para desayunar?

―Sí, quelo mi celial pol favol.

―¿Papi, porque Ethan habla así?

― Porqué a tu hermano todavía le cuesta un poco pronunciar, pero lo hará mejor pronto.

―¡Pelo pa, yo hablo bien!

―Sí, mi amor, sólo hay que corregir unas pequeñas cositas.

―¿Cómo cuando tuvimos que corregir mi vestido porque no me quedaba bien?

―Sí, algo así. Pero bueno, mucha conversación y poco desayuno, y tenemos que irnos pronto.

Nos dirigimos al colegio cuando estuvieron listos, fue una decisión difícil pues apenas tenían cinco años, pero creo que era el momento ideal. Verlos rodeados de otros niños de su misma edad y notar su alegría al conocer gente nueva lo confirmaba.

―Buenas, ¿señor...?

―Cullen, soy Edward Cullen, un gusto.

―Mucho gusto señor Cullen, soy Ángela Weber, seré la docente de sus hijos.

―Mucho gusto, señorita Weber.

―Ángela, por favor. Me gustaría informarle que como norma de la institución, a los niños de primer ingreso se les hace un estudio pedagógico para poder ubicarlos adecuadamente en su nivel académico, así que aproximadamente en una semana lo estaremos llamando para darle los informes.

―Perfecto, estaré esperando entonces. ¿Puedo despedirme de mis hijos?

―Por supuesto, adelante.

Me acerqué a mis tesoros y los dos corrieron hacia mí. Le di un beso a cada uno y creo que me afectó más la despedida a mí que a ellos. Luego de dejar parte de mi corazón en ese colegio me dirigí a mi oficina analizando como era que mi vida había llegado hasta este punto.

Y saber que todo empezó por una apuesta, cuando cursaba mi último año de carrera; está de más decir que mis hijos nunca sabrán esa parte.

**_Flash Back_**

_Estaba como de costumbre con mis amigos Em y Jazz, en una de nuestras tantas fiestas, cuando la apuesta fue lanzada._

_―Vamos Ed, mira a Irina, te está follando con los ojos. Ve por ella._

_―Cuantas veces les he dicho que no quiero nada con ella, ha pasado por media facultad._

_―¿Y eso qué?_

_―Que yo no voy a meterla donde la han metido todos los demás._

_―¿Será que eres eunuco y por eso no te animas?_

_―¿Eunuco, yo? Bien sabes que no._

_―Pues demuéstralo, ve por ella. ¿O es que de esos huevos no sale ni una gota de esperma?_

_― Obvio que si sale, ¿qué les pasa __hoy?_

_―Nada, sólo queremos confirmarlo. Mmm… ¿qué se te ocurre que podemos hacer, Jazz?_

_―No sé, ya __es grandecito como para que lo estrenen en un prostíbulo._

_―¡A mí nadie tiene que estrenarme!_

_―Bueno, bueno, si ya estás estrenado, podría apostar a que tus hombrecitos no son tan buenos._

_―¿Como se te ocurre decir eso? Claro que son buenos._

_―Habrá que probarlo, que dices, J. ¿Cómo hacemos que lo pruebe?_

_―__Muy fácil, que pase una prueba de un laboratorio de espermas._

_―¡Perfecto! Cien grandes a que no la pasa ―__apostó Emmett._

_―Otros cien __para mí ―fue el turno de Jazz._

_―Hecho, pero no quiero __doscientos, quiero cuatrocientos dólares_ _―y con un apretón de manos sellamos el trato._

_Al día siguiente me acompañaron a la clínica de fertilidad, rellené los papeles necesarios y dejé mi muestra de esperma. A los días me llegó un correo donde confirmaba que la muestra había pasado todos los análisis, que cuando gustara podía pasar a dejar más ya que el sobrante de la muestra quedaba almacenado en el banco. No le di importancia, cobré mis cuatrocientos dólares y seguí adelante._

_Luego de graduarnos, como ya lo teníamos planeado, los tres abrimos nuestro propio buffet de arquitectos y pese a que éramos jóvenes e inexpertos ganamos un gran contrato, lo que nos introdujo de lleno en el mercado. La compañía estaba en un gran momento y mi vida tomaba su rumbo cuando recibí otro correo de la clínica de fertilidad solicitándome si podía visitarlos, que era algo muy importante pero que no se podía tratar por ese medio. Eso me extrañó pero para salir de dudas me dirigí de una vez a la clínica._

―_Buenas tardes, ¿la doctora Boza?_

_―Buenas tardes. ¿Quién la busca?_

_―Edward Cullen_

_―¿Tiene cita , señor Cullen?_

_―No, pero recibí un correo de ella pidiéndome venir._

_―Un momento por favor, __veré si puede atenderlo._

_Miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente mientras esperaba, pero ninguno me preparó para lo que venía._

―_Señor Cullen, pase por favor_

_―Buenas tardes, doctora. ¿Quería hablar conmigo?_

_―Sí, señor Cullen._

_―Edward, por favor._

_―Bueno, Edward, no sé por dónde empezar, esto es un caso único para la clínica; no sabemos si este procedimiento sea lo debido o no, pero humanamente no veo otra opción o por lo menos no otra de primera mano._

_―__Si puede explicarme un poco mejor, porque no entiendo de que va el tema._

_―Verá Edward, usted vino hace aproximadamente dos años a donar esperma._

_―Sí, así es._

_―Bueno, su ficha quedó dentro de las opciones a escoger y un tiempo después alguien la solicitó._

_―¿Me está diciendo que una mujer puede estar embarazada de mí?_

_―Puede estar, no, estuvo._

_―Pero, como es posible si yo solo vine esa vez y deje una muestra __pero en ningún momento autoricé que la usarán._

_―Que pena, Edward, pero aquí está su expediente y usted firmó todos los papeles, con esto nos autoriza a utilizar su esperma._

_―Tal vez firmé sin leer bien, pero sigo sin entender que hago aquí._

_―__Mire, la fertilización se realizó con éxito, como es normal en estos casos se dio un embarazo múltiple. El problema viene después, la pareja que pidió la fertilización estaba muy contenta con los niños, pero hace poco más de tres meses, en un fatídico accidente, murió el esposo y el parto se adelantó, la señora entró en una depresión muy fuerte y no ha querido conocer a los niños. Ella se encuentra hospitalizada al igual que las criaturas que han estado delicadas._

_ ―¿Necesitan que yo les de algo para que se mejoren?_

_―No precisamente, el día de ayer nos visitó el abogado de la señora Denali, la madre de los niños, él nos trajo un documento donde __ella cede todos los derechos de los niños al representante legal de la clínica. Como podrá imaginar esto es algo nuevo para nosotros y no sabemos que acciones tomar, es por eso que pensamos que una opción sería que usted supiera lo que está pasando, si no quiere saber nada del tema, que está en todo su derecho, procederemos a dar parte a las autoridades para que ellos tomen el control ya que nosotros no podemos hacernos responsables. Quiero aclararle que antes que nada se buscó algún familiar de la pareja pero parece que en el país no hay ninguno, es por eso que lo buscamos a usted, es nuestra última opción. Sabemos que es una noticia un poco fuerte y difícil de digerir, por eso pensamos que podríamos darle unos días para que lo considere._

_―¿Que __considere qué?_

_―Cual __será el destino de esas criaturas._

_― ¿Y si yo no quiero nada con ellos?_

_―Asumo que las autoridades harán __lo necesario y los enviaran a una casa de acogida o buscarán la opción de una adopción._

_―¿Es cierto lo que me está diciendo, soy papá?_

_―Legalmente no, dentro de los papeles que firmó queda estipulado que usted no puede pedir derecho sobre la criatura a sus padres y __a cambio ellos no pueden otorgarle ninguna responsabilidad a usted. Pero como ya le dije, este es un caso único para nosotros y hablarle nos pareció la mejor opción._

_―__En verdad es mucha información, creo que no he terminado de procesarla._

_―Es comprensible, señor Cullen, pero tengo que pedirle una última cosa, tenemos dos días para proceder no podemos esperar más, es el máximo de tiempo que le puedo dar para que lo piense._

_―Está bien, en dos días hablamos, ¿le parece?_

_―Perfecto, tenga mis números y nos mantenemos en contacto._

_Me entregó una tarjeta de visita y la sujeté como si mi vida pendiera de ello. Pasé el resto del día y el siguiente analizando que hacer, no sabía que pensar mucho menos que acción tomar, así que llamé a la persona que siempre me daba el mejor consejo, mi papá._

_Después de contarle todo, lo único que me pudo decir es que sin importar que decisión tomara ellos me apoyarían, pero que debía tener en cuenta que no solo afectaba mi vida. Luego de esa conversación y con una determinación que no creí capaz tener llamé a la doctora Boza para vernos y me citó en el hospital Santa Clara al día siguiente._

_Llegué a la hora pactada, ella me esperaba junto a otro hombre que me presentó como el Sr. Boza, representante legal de la clínica; ahí entendí la importancia para ella de solucionar esto. Me llamó la atención que en lugar de ir a algún despacho me condujera directo a los cuneros. En la entrada nos esperaba otro hombre junto a la enfermera y las presentaciones fueron hechas, el hombre era el Señor Jenks, abogado de la señora Denali._

_―Bueno señores, mi tiempo es muy preciado, necesito que me digan quién va a firmar los papales ―comentó el __hombre._

_―Yo no voy a firmar nada, no puedo asumir esa responsabilidad ―respondió tajante el señor Boza._

_―No es necesario que asuma ninguna responsabilidad, son mis hijos y yo me encargaré de esto ―la cara de alegría y tranquilidad de los señores Boza no se podía disimular._

_―¿Y usted es?_

_―Edward Cullen, mucho gusto señor Jenks._

_―Si usted es el que se va a ser cargo, __tendrá que firmar estos papeles._

_Esta vez, luego de leer bien lo que firmaba, terminamos el papeleo necesario tanto con el abogado como con el hospital, la enfermera que nos esperaba me preguntó si quería conocer a mis hijos, "mis hijos"; dos pelotitas diminutas una vestida de rosa otra de azul. _

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Si en algún momento dudé de mi decisión la simple visión de sus caritas borraba cualquier inseguridad; me enamoré inmediatamente y como si el tiempo se fuera un suspiro hoy los estaba dejando en su primer día de colegio.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**¿Como están? quiero de corazón agradecer por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, en ella vamos a ver un Edward diferente que espero las enamore como lo ha hecho conmigo, estaré publicando los Lunes así que anhelo me acompañe en este camino.**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado sus reviews, alertas y favoritos no saben cuanta ilusión me han dado **

**AleLupis, Aliena Cullen, Alizce, Anto22, Beastyle, Carlie Belikov, Caty Bells, Cherryland, Chris, DeMorcef, ELISACULLEN86, Elizabeth, Esali Whitlock, Fran Cullen Masen, Gaby Chanii, Grecia Anastacia, Haunted Winston, JOhana Manzanares, Jade HSos, KatiiaCullenJ, .Patzz, Letieuge, Liiz'Stewart, Linferma, Lizzy Marez, MarDeCristal, MonitaGG'Cullen Lutz, Mss1-cullen-swan, Nairelena, Narraly, Noug Zimmerman, Pattitoo, PuchiPu, Rommyev, Semivampiro, Silvermist06, Stefanny Cullen-Swan Tahirizhita grey pattz, Tatahasi, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, Tita Moon, Yayi Diaz, anekka, anmaray, any0239, ashleyswan, carlita16, caro508, chiquitza, codigo twilight, elisu, esmeraldamr, jacke94, karlita carrillo, karly98, loreblue31, lunaweasleycullen14, .talca, maria6995, miraura21, mirylion, .1, ncnadia.21, pauucullen, , .7393, sinemeg, tanya denali cullen masen, tiuchis, , twilight-love1694, yessieth cantu, zary65**

******Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y comentarios**

******Besos**

******Yas**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Papá por elección.**

**Capítulo 2**

Como ya era habitual, mi día iniciaba yendo a dejar a mis hijos al colegio antes de ir a trabajar. Cuando nos encontrábamos en camino noté a Ethan muy retraído, por lo que traté de hacerlo hablar.

―Bueno chicos, ¿cómo va el colegio?

―¡Súper papi! Tengo muchas amigas, pero mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo es Anne, papi es genial, se parece a la tía Alice.

―Cuanto me alegro mi amor y, ¿cómo te va a ti? ―pregunté dirigiéndome a mi niño.

―Bien papá.

―¿Qué pasa, Ethan?

―Nada.

Me extrañó su reacción pero no quise presionarlo, en eso se parecía mucho a mí y si no es el momento para que se sienta capaz de hablar, no lo hará. Llegamos al colegio y me dispuse a despedirlos.

―Espero que tengan un feliz día.

―Gracias papi. Adiós, te amo.

―Adiós, mi princesa, yo también te amo.

―Adiós papá.

―Hasta luego Ethan, a ti también te amo. Recuerden que hoy Sue es la que los llevará a la cama porque yo tengo un evento de trabajo.

―Si papi, no hay problema.

Me contestó una alegre Kim, mientras salía corriendo con sus amigas, pero a Ethan no se lo veía nada entusiasmado, ni con ganas de acercarse a ningún niño; eso me estaba preocupando, si no cambiaba pronto tendría que pedir cita con la señorita Webber.

Como era de suponer pasé todo el día preparando la inauguración de la nueva ala del hospital infantil, así en la tarde solo pasaría a casa para cambiarme y correr al evento. Llegué entrada la noche, muerto del cansancio y como siempre mi dulce Sue me esperaba en la cocina.

―Hola, Edward, ¿cómo te fue?

―Bien, Sue, gracias, pero no deberías estar despierta a esta hora.

―¿Me estás diciendo que soy una anciana?

―¡Jamás ! Nunca me atrevería.

―Más te vale, niñito ―contestó ocultando una sonrisa―. Te estaba esperando para asegurarme que comieras algo y para darte este mensaje que enviaron del colegio de los niños.

―Gracias, y te agradecería un bocadillo si no es mucha molestia.

―Sale bocadillo, dame cinco minutos.

Mientras ella preparaba la comida leí la nota en la que pedían que me presentara al día siguiente para darme el informe de los exámenes académicos de mis hijos. Agradecí que a causa de la inauguración no tenía nada programado para mañana por lo que podría pasar todo el tiempo necesario en el colegio.

Dejé a mis hijos en el colegio y fui a hacer unos encargos mientras llegaba la hora de la cita con la maestra de mis hijos. A la una en punto me encontraba en la oficina del colegio para que me atendieran, pasados diez minutos apareció una muy apurada señorita Webber.

―Señor Cullen, disculpe el retraso, es que hubo una crisis en el salón y no la pude solucionar antes.

―No se preocupe, ¿está todo solucionado?

―Sí, gracias. Lo mandé a llamar porque, como le había comentado, les realizamos las pruebas académicas a sus hijos, los dos poseen un muy buen nivel para su edad. Kimberly es una niña extrovertida, ha hecho amigos muy rápido y tiene una gran habilidad para el dibujo, por eso le sugerimos que la inscriba en el Club de dibujo que se imparte después de clase. Por otro lado, Ethan no es introvertido pero se contiene mucho al hablar, le ha costado hacer amigos, pero es un proceso normal, aunque si sentimos que le está afectando mucho su problema de pronunciación.

―Entiendo, señorita Webber. He tratado de ayudarlo, pero no consigo que pronuncie bien la ere.

―Claro, es comprensible, si no fuera por eso, el nivel de léxico y fluidez de Ethan sería asombroso; por eso le recomendamos que lo trate un especialista de lenguaje.

―Por supuesto, lo que ustedes digan, si puede proporcionarme información de dónde puedo contactar uno se lo agradecería.

―No es necesario, señor Cullen, el colegio cuenta con su propio terapista de lenguaje; pero necesitamos su aprobación para que lo atienda o si gusta llevarlo a otro, está en todo su derecho.

―Por mí no hay ningún problema que lo atienda el especialista de ustedes, sólo tengo que organizarme con los traslados.

―Estuvimos pensando en eso, si usted está de acuerdo, nos parece que lo más adecuado sería que tanto Ethan como Kim asistan la hora después de la salida de clases; ella al club de dibujo y él con la especialista así no sentirá distinción con su hermana.

―Lo que ustedes consideren mejor para ellos, está bien para mí.

―Perfecto. Entonces a partir de la próxima semana se quedarán una hora más los miércoles para trabajar con ellos.

―Muchas gracias, profesora.

―No hay nada que agradecer, si gusta ya puede retirar a sus hijos, han terminado todo por el día de hoy.

Llevé a los niños a comer a su restaurante favorito y pasamos un rato en el centro comercial comprando algunas cosas. Cerca del anochecer volvimos a casa, tomaron un baño y cada uno se fue a su habitación mientras Sue y yo cenábamos; le comenté lo que había pasado en el colegio y se alegro de que Ethan fuera a tener ayuda extra para superar su forma de hablar, y después de conversar por un rato más nos fuimos a descansar.

El miércoles llegó rápidamente y ya estaba ansioso por ver cómo iba a tomar Ethan su terapia. Logré acomodar mi agenda para ir por ellos a la salida, gracias a Dios, Emm y Jazz era muy comprensibles cuando se trata de mis hijos y nunca ponían peros por no presentarme al trabajo.

―¡Papi, papi! Viniste por mí ―gritaba una sonriente Kim, mientras se acercaba corriendo.

―Si, mi amor, ¿cómo te fue?

―Muy bien, papi, la señorita Liza me está enseñando con que lápiz se dibuja mejor.

―Me alegro mucho, princesa.

―Bueno, vamos, que ya quiero llegar a dibujar más.

―No tan rápido, tenemos que esperar a que venga tu hermano.

―Pero él no estaba dibujando conmigo.

―No cariño, él estaba con otra señorita. Míralo, ahí viene.

―¡Hola, hermanito! ¿A ti también te enseñaron a dibujar?

―¡No! La señolita Bella estaba jugando conmigo, vielas que diveltido, decíamos muchas palablas.

―¿Y eso que tiene divertido?

―¡Mucho! La señolita Bella hacía calas muy diveltidas cuando decía las palablas.

―Me alegro que te gustara ir donde la señorita Bella.

―Si papi, me gusta mucho. ¿Puedo estál todos los días con ella?

―No, mi amor, todos los días vas a estar con Ángela, y un día a la semana vas a estar con Bella.

―¡No, papi, yo quielo il todos los días!

―Pero no se puede, hijo.

―Entonces ya no me gusta la señolita Bella, ya no quielo estál con ella.

―No te pongas así, mi amor.

―Está bien, papá.

Con un Ethan serio y una Kim en las nubes, nos dirigimos de vuelta a nuestra casa. Al estacionar vi un coche conocido, pero no les dije nada para que tuvieran una sorpresa.

―¡Tía Ali! ―saludó Kim a una embarazada Alice, que estaba acomodada en el sillón.

―¡Hola, mi princesa! ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien tía, hoy la señorita Liza me enseñó como dibujar.

―Que bueno, mi amor, me alegro mucho.

―¿Tía, y el tío Jazz no viene?

―Más tarde llega, princesa. Y mi príncipe, ¿por qué no me saluda?

―¡Hola, tía Alice!

―¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeño? ¿Por qué estás serio?

―Ya no soy tu plíncipe, polque tienes un bebé en la panza.

―Como dices eso, mi amor, tú siempre serás mi príncipe. Además, eso vine a contarles, la tía tiene una bebita aquí en la pancita.

―¿Voy a tener una primita?

―Sí, cariño, tu tío Jazz y yo vamos a tener una princesita.

―¡Si! Voy a tener con quien jugar ―gritó emocionada mi hija, mientras hacía su baile de la victoria.

―¿Eso quiele decil que yo selé tu plincipe?

―Claro que si, siempre serás mi príncipe. Aunque el tío Jazz y yo tengamos muchos, muchos hijos.

―Te quelo, tía.

―Yo también te quiero, mi príncipe.

―Bueno, chicos, creo que ya hablaron suficiente con su tía, es hora de lavarse las manos y cambiarse de ropa.

―¡Sí, papi! ―contestaron mis dos tesoros mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

―Ahora es mi turno de felicitarte, ¿así que voy a ser tío de una hermosa niña?

―Sí, hoy lo confirmamos, aunque yo estaba segura, Jazz quería salir de dudas. Como si yo fuera a fallar, sabes que eso nunca pasa. Pero cambiando de tema, ahora que no están los niños, veo a Ethan más retraído que de costumbre, ¿pasa algo?

―Ha estado así desde que entró al colegio, parece ser que es por su problema de pronunciación.

―Pues, tenemos que solucionar eso.

―Ya estoy en ello, hoy inició terapia con la especialista en lenguaje de su escuela, la señorita Bella, que por cierto le ha caído muy bien; esperemos siga así.

―Mmm… Bella, ese nombre… Algo me dice que no va a ser sólo la terapista de mi sobrino.

―No empieces con tus premoniciones, enana, ya lo hemos hablado. Aparte, entre el trabajo y los niños, no tengo tiempo para nada más.

―Eso tendremos que solucionarlo.

―Ya, Alice, por favor no insistas en ese tema.

―Acuérdate de mi hermanito, se aproximan cambios en tu vida.

―Sí, claro madame Whitlock, esperaré sentado.

―Ya verás, ya verás.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre conversaciones y risas, cuando estaba por caer la noche llegó un emocionado Jasper con el primer vestidito rosa de mi sobrina. Era diminuto con una faldita volada, con detalles en flores moradas y de solo imaginar a mi sobrina con el puesto, ya tenía ganas de que naciera. Pasada la cena, Jazz y Alice partieron porque, según sus palabras, tenían que ir a celebrar que iban a tener una niña. Cuando pasé a arropar a mis hijos, encontré a un Ethan pensativo.

―¿Qué pasa campeón, sigues preocupado por tu tía?

―No, pa, ya sé que siemple selé su plíncipe, estaba pensando en otla cosa.

―¿Y en qué cosa estabas pensando?

―En si tú nos llevaste en la pancita a mi helmanita y a mí, como la tía Alice.

―No, mi amor, los hombres no podemos tener bebés en la pancita.

―Entonces, ¿de cuál pancita salimos yo y Kim?

―Primero, recuerda que se dice Kim y yo, y ustedes salieron de la pancita de una señora.

―¿Y dónde está esa señola?

―Ella se tuvo que ir.

―¿Y va a leglesal?

―No lo creo, es muy difícil.

―Bueno, está bien, buenas noches pa.

―Buenas noches, mi amor.

Sabía que algún día llegarían las preguntas de mis hijos por su madre, pero el oírlo de su boca hacia que mi temor creciera mucho más. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando una respuesta tan simple no les baste? Espero que ese día tarde mucho en llegar, porque es un dolor que quiero evitarles.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**¿Como están? Aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, se que tal vez esperan que ya aparezca Bella, pero recordemos que la vida de Edward gira entorno a sus hijos asi que debemos tener un poquito de paciencia aunque no tardará mucho en aparecer.  
**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado sus reviews, alertas y favoritos no saben cuanta ilusión me han dado, usualmente dejo el nombre de todas las que me agregan o escriben pero gracias a que ustedes son tan hermosas y han aceptado tan bien la historia, son muchos los nombres que deberia dejar y creo que es un poco cansado de ver, asi que solo puedo decirles MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. **

**Todas aquellas que quieran honrarme con un review se los agradezco y dentro de mis posibilidades los estare contestanto.**

******Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y comentarios**

******Besos**

******Yas**


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Papá por elección.**

**Capítulo 3**

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Papá por elección.**

**Capítulo 3**

_―Edward, tu cita de las dos está aquí._

―Muchas gracias, Carmen, hazla pasar por favor. Ah y recuerda que después de esta cita me voy por los niños.

―_Sí señor, igual que cada miércoles._

_―_Gracias, por eso te amo.

―_Ya te he dicho que mi esposo es muy celoso._

_―_Y yo te he contestado que no lo soy.

_―Edward Cullen, mira que mi Eleazar te puede dar una buena tunda si te escucha hablando así; y ya deja de retrasarte que la señora te está esperando._

_―_Tienes razón, amor mío, hablamos luego _―_corte el intercomunicador mientras escuchaba una risa.

Sentí la puerta sonar

―Adelante… Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen a su servicio.

Me presenté a la espectacular rubia que ingresaba a mi oficina, llevaba un elegante vestido color cereza, con unos tacones de infarto que hacían ver sus piernas muy bien torneadas. Estoy seguro que si Emm la viera babearía, bueno, si Rose no le cierra primero la boca de un manotazo.

―Mucho gusto, Ingeniero Cullen, me llamo Tanya Denali.

―Dígame, señora Denali, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

―Mire, Ingeniero...

―Edward, por favor, señora Denali.

―Bueno, le llamaré Edward si usted me llama Tanya.

―Perfecto, Tanya ¿qué podría hacer por usted?

―Bueno, hace poco más de cinco años enviudé, mi marido me heredó la casa en que vivíamos, que es preciosa. Contamos con tres plantas, la primera está destinada al salón de recepciones, el comedor común, el despacho y la cocina; la segunda es la de las habitaciones de huéspedes y posibles niños y en la última se encuentra la recamara principal y mi gimnasio. Como bien podrá suponer, para mantenerla hay que tener una buena cantidad de dinero y el que mi esposo me dejó ya se está acabando; es por eso que recurro a sus servicios.

—¿Quiere que le hagamos cambios para que sea de un mantenimiento más bajo?

―No, no, lo que quiero es que usted me ayude a hacer unas mejoras para así poder venderla a un mejor precio.

―Claro, entiendo, tendríamos que ver los planos y el estado de la casa para ver que cambios se pueden hacer y cuáles son sus ideas para realizarlas…

Luego de verificar los planos que Tanya me proporcionó y ver opciones para le remodelación el tiempo se me pasó volando, así que salí apenas con los minutos contados para recoger a mis hijos, los cuales ya me esperaban cuando estacioné en el colegio.

―¡Hola chicos! Vamos, suban rápido que Sue nos espera con una deliciosa merienda.

―¡Sí!

De camino a casa volví a notar triste a Ethan, desde que estaba en terapia no lo veía así y me preocupaba que volviera atrás, su actitud había cambiado conforme pronunciaba mejor, hasta lo había visto jugar con los niños y me contaba las travesuras que hace con sus amigos y no quiero que eso cambie, no quiero verlo aislado y triste otra vez, así que decidí saber que estaba pasando.

―Y bien chicos, ¿cómo les fue?

―Súper papi, dice la señorita Liza que mis dibujos son cada vez mejores ―contestó una animada Kim, como no era de extrañar.

―Me alegro princesa, y a ti campeón, ¿cómo te fue?

―Bien papá, pero estoy un poco triste, la señorita Bella me dio esto pala ti ―dijo entregándome un papel.

―¿Y por qué eso te pone triste?

―Polque Bella me dijo que ya estoy mejorando que plonto no voy a tener que volvel con ella, y yo no quiero dejal de verla.

―Pues esperemos a ver que tiene que hablar conmigo antes de ponerte así, ¿te parece?

―Esta bien, papi.

Luego de la merienda y jugar un rato con mis niños, los bañé y arropé para ponerme a ver que ideas se me ocurrían para las remodelaciones de Tanya. Estaba en ello cuando me distrajo el teléfono.

―¿Hola?

―_Ed, hermano, ¿es cierto lo que me contaron?_

―No sé, ¿qué te dijeron?

―_Que recibiste a una __mujer muy hermosa en tu despacho y que estuvieron un buen rato ahí metidos, dime, ¿es que ya saliste de tu papel de monje?_

―Emmett, era una cliente, como se te ocurre decir eso. Además, ya te he dicho que no estoy de monje, sólo que el tiempo no me alcanza.

―¿_Ah no? ¿Y cuanto hace que no te follas a nadie?_

―Hermano, no creo que me hayas llamado solo para eso.

―_Nada más dime si esa cliente esta tan buena como… ¡Auch! Rose, es solo una pregunta, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti._

―Si, Emm, está guapa pero nada más.

―_Bueno, dice Rose que la idea de la llamada era para decirte que el sábado tenemos una comida en la casa de Esme._

―¿Y cómo es que ella se entera primero de los planes de _mí_ mamá?

―_Sabes como son las mujeres, se la pasan hablando todo el día. Auch, __nena, ya cálmate._

―Está bien, dile a tu esposa que nos vemos el sábado, adiós.

―_Dulces sueños, ojala con tu cliente caliente…_

Mmm… Tanya, sí que sería un sueño tentador. Aunque no sé porque me parece que he escuchado su nombre en algún lado; pero estoy seguro que si la hubiera visto no la habría olvidado. Pese a que se nota que es unos años mayor que yo está demasiado bien conservada, su esposo debió ser un hombre con muchísima suerte, algo que yo no creo tener, viendo que con la interrupción de Emmett mis pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. Me fui a dormir con imágenes de ojos azules y cabellos de oro.

Eran la una y treintaiocho y yo apenas ingresaba al colegio, con lo que me molesta ser impuntual y estoy llegando tan retrasado.

―Buenas tardes, tengo una cita con la señorita Swan.

―Su nombre por favor.

―Edward Cullen.

―Un momento señor Cullen, le avisaré a Bella.

A los pocos segundos de que la secretaria se comunicara con la señorita Swan, tuve la visión de un ángel; con paso decidido pero tranquilo se acercaba hacia mí la mujer más hermosa del planeta, con una preciosa cabellera color caoba que enmarcaba su delicioso rostro el cual poseía unos magníficos ojos color chocolate, una boca que parecían dos capullos de rosa llamándote a besarlos y una perfilada nariz con unas pequeñísimas pecas. Seguí mi inspección lo más disimulado posible para encontrarme con unos tentadores pechos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, que iniciaban la perfecta forma de reloj de arena de su cuerpo.

―Buenas, ¿señor Cullen?

―E... e... mmm, ¿Si? Disculpe, mucho gusto, Edward Cullen.

―Mucho gusto señor Cullen, soy Isabella Swan, si gusta pasemos a mi despacho.

―Claro, adelante. La sigo.

Hicimos el mismo camino por donde la contemple venir, aunque esta vez tenía una vista diferente y no me disgustó para nada lo que veía.

―Tome asiento por favor, señor Cullen.

―Si no le incomoda, agradecería me llamara Edward.

―Perfecto, Edward, lo mandé a llamar porque quiero que hablemos de su hijo, Ethan.

―Claro, la escucho ―concéntrate, es sobre tu hijo, es algo importante y no puedes distraerte, aunque quieras perderte en ese mar chocolate… ¡Concéntrate!

―¿Señor Cullen?, ¿Edward?

―Mmm… si, disculpe. ¿Me decía?

―Le decía que quiero que hablemos de Ethan, en estos tres meses ha avanzado mucho, su problema de pronunciación ha disminuido considerablemente.

―Sí, lo he notado, aunque hay alguna que otra palabra que todavía pronuncia mal.

―Así es y es normal; este proceso puede ser largo porque suelen ocurrir retrocesos y eso es lo que quiero evitar.

―¿Qué puede ocasionar esos retrocesos?

―No es nada específico, por eso debemos estar pendientes si notamos algo.

―Claro, entiendo. No sé si tendrá algo que ver, pero ayer Ethan iba muy triste porque usted le dijo que pronto no tendría que regresar a sus sesiones y cuando se explicaba le costó pronunciar un poco.

―Precisamente a ese punto quería llegar, siento que él puede manipular un poco con su problema, por eso lo puse a prueba diciéndole que no necesitará volver para ver que reacción tomaría, conmigo no quiso hablar más y por lo visto con usted tuvo dificultades.

―Sí, eso parece.

―Bueno, le vamos a dar el beneficio de la duda por esta vez, puesto que puede ser que la noticia le haya afectado.

―No es por justificarlo señorita Swan, pero creo que si le afectó mucho, él le tiene un gran aprecio.

―Y yo a él, se lo puedo garantizar.

―Muchas gracias.

―No hay nada que ha agradecer, él se ha ganado mi corazón ―explicó mientras se sonrojaba, algo que me pareció bellísimo. Carraspeó y volvió a hablar― pero bueno, el punto de esta reunión, como ya le dije, es informarle lo mucho que ha avanzado, si logramos evitar que nos manipule con este tema y seguimos con este ritmo considero que en un mes ya no tendrá problemas de pronunciación y hablará fluidamente.

―Me alegra escuchar eso.

―Eso si, hay que ser conscientes que cuando digo hablar con fluidez es dentro del rango de lo apropiado para su edad.

―Sí, lo comprendo.

―Dejando en claro esto por mi parte he terminado, pero si tiene alguna otra duda con mucho gusto se la aclararé.

¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Concéntrate Edward.

―Me gustaría me explique, ¿cómo puedo ayudar a Ethan?

Durante media hora me estuvo explicando métodos y formas de ayudar a mi hijo, y con cada minuto que pasaba comprendía porque a él le encantaban sus terapias; estar envuelto en su aroma como de fresas y el tono dulce de su voz era hipnotizante, tanto que te daban ganas de quedarte con ella para siempre.

―Eso sería todo lo que debe saber para ayudarlo, ¿tiene alguna otra duda?

―No, sería esa únicamente. Muchísimas gracias, señorita Swan, un gusto conocerla ―le dije mientras estiraba mi mano para estrechar la suya, cuando un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí al sentir un anillo en ella y como lo temía, al verlo, comprobé que era un anillo de compromiso.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**¿Como están? Como pudieron notar tenemos el primer encuentro Edward-Bella, como le he dicho a varias en los reviews la aparición de Bella va a ser paulatina asi que espero me tengan un poco de paciencia  
**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado sus reviews, alertas y favoritos no saben cuanta ilusión me han dado, usualmente dejo el nombre de todas las que me agregan o escriben pero gracias a que ustedes son tan hermosas y han aceptado tan bien la historia, son muchos los nombres que deberia dejar y creo que es un poco cansado de ver, asi que solo puedo decirles MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. **

**Todas aquellas que quieran honrarme con un review se los agradezco y dentro de mis posibilidades los estare contestanto.**

******Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y comentarios**

******Besos**

******Yas**


	5. Outtake

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Papá por elección.**

**Outtake **

Hace dos semanas no sabía que era papá y ahora no imagino la vida sin mis hijos. Gracias a mis insuperables amigos, estoy tomando una licencia de maternidad por los próximos dos meses y eso me ha permitido pasar cada momento posible con mis bebés, lo que genera que llegado el momento de despedirme todos los días provoque que se me desgarre el corazón al tener que dejarlos en el hospital y hoy no ha sido la excepción. Siento que dejo, no la mitad, si no mi corazón entero en ese par de cunas que resguardan con seguridad a los dos seres más importantes de mi vida. Trataba de contener una lágrima que quería caer por mi mejilla, cuando la doctora me interrumpió.

―¡Señor Cullen!

―Dígame, doctora.

―Quería infórmale que si el avance en el peso de los niños sigue como hasta el momento, en tres días puede llevárselos a casa.

―¿De verdad lo cree posible?

―Así es, sus hijos han avanzado muy bien estos últimos días y todo indica que ya están preparados para partir a casa.

―Que felicidad, no sabe cuán emocionado me pone esta noticia.

―Bueno, me alegro ser portadora de las buenas nuevas; me imagino que usted quiere compartirlas con los demás, así que lo dejo. Nos vemos mañana.

―Claro, doctora, muchas, muchas gracias.

¡Mis hijos están listos para ir a casa! Tengo que contárselo a todos. ¡Tendré a mis bebés conmigo! Pero, ¿y yo? ¿Estoy preparado para llevarlos a casa? ¿Y si no soy un buen padre? ¡Claro que no soy un buen padre! En estas semanas no he pensado en cosas tan esenciales como que necesitarán ropa, pañales, biberones, cunas… ¿Cómo he podido ser tan irresponsable en al no pensar en ninguna de esas cosas? Estando a punto de llorar llamé a la única persona que sabía que podría comprenderme.

Pasaron tres tonos antes de que me contestaran.

―¡_Aló_ (cambiemos por '_Hola_')_!_

―¿Mamá?

_―Sí_,_ Edward, ¿cómo estás?_

―Mal mamá, muy mal.

_―¿Qué pasó, mi amor? ¿Los niños están bien? _

―Sí, ellos están perfectos pero, yo soy un mal papá.

_―¿Por qué dices eso, cariño?_

―Mamá, les dan el alta en tres días.

_―Eso es perfecto, amor, no entiendo por qué dices que eres un mal padre._

―¡Ellos llegaran a casa en tres días!

_―Si, amor, lo entendí._

―¡NO, NO ENTIENDES! Mis hijos llegan en tres días y en mi casa no hay ni un almohadón para ellos. Soy un mal padre, mamá, no he pensado en sus necesidades.

_―Espera un momento, eso no te hace un mal padre ¿Qué has hecho los últimos días?_

―Ir al hospital y estar con ellos.

_―¿Y aparte de eso? ¿A cuántos clubs has ido? ¿Cuántas veces has salido con Jasper y Emmet? ¿Con cuantas mujeres te has acostado?_

―Sabes que no he hecho nada de eso.

_―Entonces, ¿qué has hecho estos días en las noches?_

―Pues adelantar un poco de trabajo que no quiero que quede pendiente, para poder dedicarles más tiempo.

_―Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que eres un mal padre porqué te has dedicado a estar con tus hijos y a pensar en adelantar trabajo para poder compartir con ellos cuando estén en casa?_

―Pero mamá, no he pensado en todo lo que necesitarán y debo comprar, tengo que amueblar la casa con sus cosas.

_―Mira hijo, cuando tu papá y yo nos enteramos que íbamos a tenerte pasamos más de un mes pensando en cómo ibas a ser, como te íbamos a llamar, de que color sería tu cabello, en fin, infinidad de cosas, si lo analizamos, en esos primeros días nunca pensamos en tus necesidades hasta pasados unos meses. Pero a diferencia de nosotros, tú no has tenido tanto tiempo, mi amor, tú no imaginaste como serían tus hijos, los viste sin contar con los nueve meses de tiempo para pensar en cómo ser padre, te dieron solo unos días y aun así has hecho lo más importante para mis nietos, los has acompañado mientras se recuperan. Edward, eres primerizo, como todo papá tendrás tus errores pero para eso estamos todos los que te queremos, para apoyarte._

―Gracias, tú siempre sabes que decirme, pero aun así sigo sin tener preparada mi casa para su llegada.

_―Edward, cariño, no creo que estés preocupado por eso, teniendo a Alice como hermana_. _Bien sabes que ella puede hacer en un día las compras que a todos nos llevarían semanas._

―Sí, mamá lo sé, pero es mi responsabilidad.

_―Mira, te voy a dar un consejo muy valioso que tu abuela me dio: "no creas que puedes y debes hacer todo solo, para eso están las personas que te queremos, para ayudarte y acompañarte"._

―Gracias, sabes que yo los amo.

_―Lo sé, mi amor, ahora ve a dormir que mañana mis nietos te necesitan bien descansado._

―Sí, mami, buenas noches.

Al día siguiente de mi crisis nerviosa, hablé con la duende y se mostró más que feliz de preparar y decorar todo lo necesario para mis hijos, pasó al hospital a recoger la tarjeta de crédito y pese a que sé que le dará mucho uso, no me importó porque estoy consiente de que es para mis amores

.

Los tres días se convirtieron en cinco pero no quise desesperarme, lo mejor era esperar para que cuando se les diera el alta fuera porqué estaban en perfectas condiciones. Como por arte de magia, Alice tuvo todo listo y decorado para el momento cuando al fin traje a mis tesoros a casa.

Como era de esperar, a partir de su llegada, mis hijos fueron el centro de atención de sus tíos y abuelos. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que estaban conmigo y mis padres no habían querido marcharse; los amaba, pero quería tener a mis hijos sólo para mí, así que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto.

―Mamá, papá, saben que los amo y agradezco todo el apoyo que me han dado, pero creo que es el momento de quedarme solo con mis hijos.

―Pero, Ed, hijo, nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte.

―Lo sé papá y no tengo como pagarles por todo lo que me han ayudado, pero necesito aprender, se que cuento con ustedes pero creo que es momento de que me enfrente a esto solo.

―Carlisle, Edward tiene razón, debemos dejarlo que tome su propio ritmo con sus hijos, pero amor, sabes que cualquier cosa estamos a una sola llamada.

―Claro, mamá y lo agradezco.

―Está bien, cariño, solo déjame dormirlos y nos vamos.

―Por supuestos y de verdad que les agradezco de corazón todo lo que han hecho por mí y por mis hijos.

Después de darles de comer, cambiarles los pañales y dormirlos, mis padres se fueron reiterándome que contara con ellos para lo que necesitara, algo que nuevamente agradecí. Me dirigí a mi habitación y contemplé a mis hijos, aunque Alice había preparado una habitación para cada uno, decidimos que por un tiempo tendríamos sus cunas en mi cuarto, luego de minutos o quizás horas de contemplarlos, una disgustada y llorona Kim se despertó y fue como si una alarma se activara en mí. ¿Qué iba a ser ahora? ¿Llamar a mamá? No, no, debo tranquilizarme, yo quería esto y debo afrontarlo, tras revisarla pude notar que le hacía falta un cambio de pañal. Después de hacerlo se tranquilizó, la tomé en brazos y sentí como se movía en ellos y se acurrucaba, como si estuviera buscando adaptarse a mí para luego mirarme con esos grandes ojos. Acerqué mi mano a la suya y me agarró el dedo con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarme nunca más y entonces lo entendí. Supe que lo más maravilloso del mundo había llegado y que las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro no eran fruto del miedo o la duda, sino de la más absoluta felicidad.

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~~o~ ~o~ ~o~ **_

_**¡Hola Chicas!**_

_**Sí se que hoy no es lunes ;) pero vengo a dejarles un cap especial para mi ya que hoy es un día especial, espero les haya gustado, es para darnos una idea de los primeros momentos de Ed como papá.**_

_**¿Merece algun review?**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Yas**_


	6. Capìtulo 4

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Papá por elección.**

**Capítulo 4**

El tiempo cada vez pasaba más rápido gracias a la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, habíamos empezado con el proyecto de la señora Denali y por expresa petición suya yo debía estar al frente de toda la obra, así que casi todos los días veía a Tanya y sus indirectas no me pasaban desapercibidas. Es una mujer hermosa sin embargo desde que supe de la existencia de mis hijos no me había fijado en ninguna mujer, sabía que mi prioridad a partir de ese momento serían ellos; pero no podía sacar de mi mente a cierta castaña aunque sabía era prohibida, no puedo negar que Bella me trastornó, desde el momento que la vi supe que no podré quedarme solo por el resto de mi vida como lo había pensado, añore tener una mujer en mi vida, mis hijos tienen la influencia de Sue que es un ángel con ellos pero en nuestra familia hace falta una mamá, lo comprobé el día que nos reunimos en casa de mis papás, si no hubiera sido por Rose y Alice no se me hubiera ocurrido que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis hijos ya no seriamos solo nosotros sino también sus compañeros del colegio con sus respectivos padres y no sería tampoco una simple reunión en casa de mis padres si no debería ser en un local más amplio. Y como en verdad no sé nada del tema le pedí a ellas que lo organizaran y no me arrepiento, todo ha quedado perfecto.

―Que guapo te ves, Bro ―Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos entre carcajadas.

―Ya basta Em, espera que sea tu turno.

―¿Mi turno? Si ni hijos tengo.

―Pero ya los tendrás y cuando te vea vestido así o con gorritos de fiesta como yo, será el momento de mi venganza.

―Si, si como digas, para eso...

―¡Tío Oso! ―lo interrumpió mi amada nena― ¿Tía Rose va a venir?

―Claro mi princesa, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

―Esta bien, espero no tarde ―sentenció mi hija dirigiéndose donde se encontraban las demás niñas.

―¿Paso algo que no vinieron juntos?

―No, nada, es solo que quería comprar un detalle más para Kim, mientras yo compré el de Ethan, pero como es de esperar se tarda horas en esas tiendas de niñas, entonces me sugirió que me viniera antes.

―No debe tardar entonces. Mientras tanto, aprovecha esa mole de cuerpo y ve a jugar un poco con los niños.

Era el pretexto que necesitaba para salir corriendo a jugar con ellos, pese a que lo niegue se que él y Rose están deseando tener un hijo, todavía no han podido pero sé que serán unos excelentes papás, mientras tanto yo aprovecho a que me ayuden con los míos; aunque hoy tenía ayuda extra con mis padres quienes no se podían perder el cumpleaños de sus nietos y la organización de Alice que demostró ser más que capaz para hacerlo. Jamás pensé cuando le pedí ayuda para la fiesta que fuera a crear todo un evento, alquiló un salón de fiestas adornado exquisitamente con tonos lila y azul que daban el balance perfecto, cada mesa tenía un sencillo pero elegante centro de globos, un servicio de comida que ofrecía toda una variedad de alimentos chatarra, desde hamburguesas, perros calientes, papas fritas y más cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta máquinas de hacer palomitas, algodón de azúcar y burbujas que le daban un toque mágico al lugar.

Y para terminar, dos inflables de más de tres metros, uno de un barco pirata para los varones que iban vestidos con su parche en el ojo y un pañuelo anudado a la cabeza y el otro de castillo de cuento de hadas para las niñas que desfilaban con sus preciosas alas y una varita mágica iluminando de alegría el rostro de sus padres, los cuales disfrutaban de un bufet gastronómico organizado por Rose, ya que ella fue la encargada de la atención de los adultos, según lo determinó Alice. Y como era de esperar, la duende pensó en todo y a mí me tocó estar de anfitrión de la fiesta con mi traje de pirata y una corona simbolizando el mundo de hadas de mi adorada hija; de ahí las burlas de mi gran amigo, pero con solo ver la felicidad de mis hijos valía la pena toda broma que me hicieran, aunque felicidad no es precisamente lo que estoy viendo en la cara de mi hijo en este momento.

―Oye campeón, ¿todo bien? ¿Te gusta la fiesta?

―Si pa, solo que Bella no ha llegado ―me contestó haciéndosele aguas los ojitos.

―No debe tardar, debe ser que se retrasó un poco.

―Pero papi, yo quiero que llegue ya, mi fiesta no selia feliz si ella no llega.

―Quien se atreve a no venir a la fiesta y poner triste a mi muñeco hermoso ―dijo una melodiosa voz a mis espaldas.

―¡Bella! ¡Llegaste! ―gritaba y saltaba un emocionado Ethan.

―Claro mi amor, no pensaste que me iba a perder tu increíble fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿o si?.

―Glacias por venir, digo gracias.

―Es todo un honor venir mi cielo. Hola señor Cullen, ¿qué tal?

Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó con su sola presencia. Mi piel se erizó, mi corazón se aceleró y mi estómago se inundó de mariposas. ¡Sí! Sueno como un estúpido adolescente, pero así me siento; hace tan solo un par de meses que la vi por primera vez pero no logro sacarla de mi mente. Lentamente me volví para ver a la mujer de mis sueños, cuando mi sonrisa decayó al notar que no estaba sola.

―Muy bien, ¿y usted señorita Swan?

―¡Ay! Pero que formalismos, disculpe que me entrometa pero usted debe de ser de nuestra edad así que quitemos esas tonterías de señor y señorita, por cierto soy Jacob. Mucho gusto ―se presentó tendiéndome la mano, la cual ambos estrechamos fuertemente.

―Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen.

―Y yo soy Ethan Cullen, mucho gusto.

―Mucho gusto, señor ―lo saludó Jacob poniéndose a su altura―. Así que tú eres el famoso Ethan.

―Exacto, este es el hombre que me ha robado el corazón.

―Pues tenemos serios problemas señorito, porque te me estás robando a mi chica.

―Yo no he robado a nadie, solo que a Bella la quiero mucho ―ante esta declaración Jacob y yo reímos, mientras Bella suspiraba.

―Como no voy a amar a este hombre tan especial ―respondió ella mientras yo me sentía mezquino por envidiar a hijo.

―Vamos Bella, hay mucho para jugar.

Miré como se unían a los niños una hermosa y radiante Bella tomada de una mano por Ethan y la otra por Jacob, cuando una voz algo conocida me sacó de mi ensoñación.

―¡Hola Edward!

―¿Señora Denali?

―Habíamos quedado que me llamarías Tanya.

―Si, disculpe. Hola Tanya, ¿qué tal? ¿Viene a alguna fiesta?

―Sí, a la de tus hijos.

―Pero como...

―Disculpa Edward, sé que es un atrevimiento pero escuché que se realizaba la fiesta y quise venir a dejarles un regalo a tus niños.

Me extrañó ese comentario porque fuera de Emm y Jazz nadie sabía de la fiesta; pero lo dejé pasar.

―Muy amable de tu parte, muchas gracias.

―Si quieres agradecer, hazlo presentándome a esos hermosos niños.

Así lo hice, aunque mis hijos no hicieron más que saludarla; Ethan estaba encantado con Bella y Kim con Rose, por lo que tuve que ser el anfitrión de Tanya toda la tarde. Su coqueteo no pasó desapercibido para nadie, Rose y Alice no la veían con muy buena cara, mientras Emm y Jazz cada que podían me motivaban para que me diera una oportunidad, pero yo lo menos que podía hacer era en pensar en estar con otra mujer teniendo a Bella en el mismo salón, viendo su hermosa sonrisa, la forma de interactuar con los niños, hasta la forma de sonreírle a Jacob; algo que me entristeció porque se veía mucho amor entre ellos, pero pese a eso la fiesta fue todo un éxito, mis hijos y sus amigos estuvieron más que felices. Solo quedábamos los de la familia junto a Bella y su acompañante, cuando esta se acerco a hablar conmigo.

―¿Señor Cullen?

―Creo que ya íbamos a dejar de lado los formalismos, ¿le parece Bella?

―Claro Edward, quería informarte que Ethan ya va a dejar de asistir a terapia, los pequeños errores que comete a veces irán desapareciendo con la corrección diaria. Eso sí cuando note cualquier tipo de retroceso, me avisa por favor.

―A mí lo que me preocupa es que el está muy encariñado con usted y si no la puede volver a ver puede haber un retroceso, ¿o no?

―Claro, es algo que me preocupa también, por eso me atrevo a proponerle algo, Jacob ya habló con los niños y ellos están de acuerdo e ilusionados pero yo les expliqué que todo depende de su permiso.

―Me tienes intrigado, ¿dime que es lo que me quieres proponer?

―Verá, los sábados Jake tiene un equipo de futbol y yo entreno un grupo de porristas en el mismo lugar, así que si a usted le parece bien nos gustaría que los niños se integren a los grupos.

―Si ellos están de acuerdo, por mí no hay problema.

―¡YUPI!

―¡SÍ! ―gritaron mis hijos que estaban a mi espalda espiando nuestra conversación.

.

.

Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde la fiesta. Los niños ya habían ido a su primera práctica y estaban más que entusiasmados con los grupos, por otro lado Tanya sigue apareciendo en mi despacho los días que no paso por la obra, siempre hay algo que comentar sobre las remodelaciones o preguntas sobre futuros lugares en donde puede comprar, pero todo envuelto en su ya no tan casual coqueteo. He de reconocer que el que una mujer tan hermosa se fije en mi aumenta un poco mi autoestima, pero en mi mente siempre están unos ojos chocolates y un cabello castaño que no me dejan pensar en ninguna otra mujer, el problema es que con Bella no hay ninguna posibilidad, en la práctica de futbol pude notar que Jacob es un gran hombre y sé que la hará muy feliz. ¿Será que ya es momento de ver las demás opciones que se me presentan? ¿Es buen momento para darme una oportunidad? Sé que Tanya no tiene aún un buen trato con los niños como con Bella, pero es porque no ha podido pasar tiempo con ellos pero si eso cambia, quizás puedan crear una buena relación. ¿Podrá ser Tanya la indicada para darme eso oportunidad? Me parece que sí.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**¿Como están? Espero les guste este capitulo, se que alguna quiere matarme por los pensamientos de Edward pero verán que todo tiene su razón de ser, nada más quiero aclararles por si hay alguna duda que Tanya si es la "mamá" de los niños pero recuerden que Edward solo una vez escucho su nombre por eso no ha asociado nada. De nuevo muchas gracias por la aceptación del outtake, era algo especial que quería compartir con ustedes y disculpen que no haya podido contestar los review, espero sin falta esta semana contestar cada uno,  
**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado sus reviews, alertas y favoritos no saben cuanta ilusión me han dado, usualmente dejo el nombre de todas las que me agregan o escriben pero gracias a que ustedes son tan hermosas y han aceptado tan bien la historia, son muchos los nombres que deberia dejar y creo que es un poco cansado de ver, asi que solo puedo decirles MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. **

**Todas aquellas que quieran honrarme con un review se los agradezco y dentro de mis posibilidades los estare contestanto.**

******Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y comentarios**

******Besos**

******Yas**


	7. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Papá por elección.**

**Capítulo 5**

―Rafael, ¿cómo está el piso del gimnasio?

―Espectacular, Edward, la modificación le da un aspecto increíble.

―¿Y qué te han parecido las incrustaciones que hicimos en la sala y el recibidor?

― Tú eres el ingeniero, yo soy un simple contratista. ¿Por qué te es tan importante mi opinión?

―¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que aquí todos somos un equipo y trabajamos hombro a hombro sin importar el rango?

―Si hombre, lo sé, pero uno no se acostumbra a que los ingenieros sean tan agradables como ustedes.

―Pues ellos son unos tontos que no saben cómo tratar a las personas, en cambio yo salgo ganando. ¿Cuánto tienes de trabajar en esto treinta o cuarenta años? Puedes darme miles de consejos que yo a mi edad no podría conocer.

―Gracias, de verdad Edward, tanto usted como los ingenieros, Emmet y Jasper, nos hacen sentir parte importante de las obras y eso nos ayuda a trabajar mejor.

―Sabes que a nosotros nos gusta que trabajen en una ambiente agradable, es ganancia para todos.

Luego se escucharon unos gritos.

—¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!...

―Lo llama la señora Denali.

―S, ya la escuché. Hablamos luego Rafael, espero tus opiniones.

Me dirigía hacia el despacho donde sabía que Tanya se encontraba, todas las tardes teníamos una reunión en el mismo lugar para supuestamente ver cómo va avanzando la obra, aunque últimamente era lo que menos hacíamos; desde que me propuse ver si me daba una oportunidad de tener a alguien más en mi vida, conversábamos mucho y aunque ella me insinuaba a que hiciera algo más no quise pasar esa línea todavía.

―¡Hola, Tanya! ¿Me llamabas?

―Claro, quiero que me cuentes como ves la obra.

―Todo muy bien, ya estamos pronto a terminar y podrás ponerla a la venta.

―¿Eso quiere decir que pronto ya no nos veremos?

― Mi ya trabajo está terminando.

―Entonces, ya que tú no te decides a invitarme a salir, soy yo la que te lo pide, ¿quieres salir a tomar algo conmigo el sábado?

―Tanya, sabes que me es muy difícil, tengo a mis hijos y los fines de semana los paso con ellos.

―Claro, entiendo, ¿que te parece si entonces lo cambiamos por un helado para los cuatro? ―la idea me pareció buena, si quiero que ella se relacione mejor con mis pequeños es un buen inicio.

―Perfecto, pero el sábado ellos tienen práctica, sería vernos luego de que salieran.

―Estupendo, dime donde es y nos vemos ahí.

Le di la dirección del lugar donde se realizan las prácticas y quedamos en vernos el sábado ya que los viernes no iba a la obra. En la noche pensé y pensé durante un buen rato si estaba haciendo bien al tratar de darme una oportunidad con Tanya, y al final llegué a la conclusión que todo dependería de la forma en como se relaciona con mis hijos, sé que un ideal es difícil de conseguir pero no puedo aspirar a menos después de ver el tipo de relación que lleva Bella con mis hijos; Ethan la ama desde el primer momento que la conoció y con su carisma se ha ganado a Kim, quien también la adora y eso es lo que quiero para mi futura pareja.

―¡Papá, papá! Es hora de levantarse, mi Bella me espera y no quiero llegar tarde.

―Kim, mi amor, si apenas son las siete de la mañana y la práctica es hasta las dos.

―No papi, es que hoy yo, tía Alice, tía Rose y Bella tenemos día de chicas ―no me extraña escuchar el nombre de Bella en los planes ya que desde la fiesta de los chicos se han hecho muy amigas.

―Primero que todo cariño tú te mencionas de último y segundo, ¿cómo que día de chicas si a mí nadie me dijo nada?

―Tía Rose dijo que es algo muuuuuuyyyyyy importante y que tú me ibas a dar permiso.

―Bueno, ¿y a qué hora se supone que vienen tus tías?

―No se pa, tienes que llamar a tía Alice.

―Está bien, ve a bañarte mientras yo te preparo el desayuno y hablo con tus tías.

Mientras preparaba unos panqueques de arándanos y jugo de naranja para mis hijos llamé a la duende, me comentó que la salida de chicas era a petición de Rose que dijo que necesitaba hablar con ellas y que le parecía una buena oportunidad para que Kim se sintiera en un ambiente femenino y ante eso no pude negarme, finalizamos la conversación confirmándome que mi hija llegaría con Bella a la práctica.

Mi princesa se fue muy ilusionada con su tía mientras Ethan y yo nos quedamos viendo un rato de televisión matutina, cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un mensaje de texto a mi móvil.

*** _Llegamos a comer_ ***

*** Ethan tiene práctica a las dos***

*** _No hay problema_ ***

Lo que se suponía que sería una tranquila mañana padre e hijo se convirtió en un almuerzo de hombres, no tenía ganas de cocinar así que cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo llamé a un restaurante de comida china y esperamos a que Emmett llegara.

―¡Pa, tocan la puerta!

―Ya voy, campeón ―si hay algo que mis hijos tienen muy presente es no abrir la puerta, sin importar quien sea.

Sentí el sonido de la puerta

―¡Anda bro, abre! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

―Voy, voy, aprende a esperar ―contesté mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

―¿Qué hacías que tardaste tanto?

―Me terminaba de vestir, ¿o es que querías que saliera desnudo?

―No gracias, eso no lo quiero ver.

―Entonces déjate de estupideces, anda, pasa.

―Espera que Jasper viene subiendo también.

Pasamos un rato ameno conversando de fútbol, ya que era el tema preferido de Ethan en este momento; nos contó lo bien que le iba como medio campista y que Jake era un gran entrenador y los trataba muy bien. Después de que mi hijo elogió más de lo que me gustaría a su entrenador y que Em devorara más que de costumbre, nos preparamos para ir a la práctica de mis hijos. Al llegar al campo, Ethan salió corriendo a calentar con los demás niños del equipo, después de toda la terapia que recibió con Bella se ha vuelto muy sociable y cada vez tiene más amigos, lo que me hace muy feliz. Luego de verlo unirse a su calentamiento busqué con la mirada a mi princesa y la encontré con una sonriente Bella preparándose para su práctica, no quise interrumpir así que me quedé alejado viendo como mis hijos se unían a sus grupos y empezaban a trabajar en equipo.

Cada vez que veía a mi princesa hacer sus saltos sentía un vacío en mi corazón y ni que decir de cuando le tocaba hacer los giros en el aire, pese a que tenían apenas unos dos meses de practicar, Bella dijo que tenía toda la capacidad para hacerlo, así que tienen tres semanas de estar realizándolo. Creo que con cada giro envejecía diez años.

Pasada la práctica, cuando estábamos preparándonos para partir escuché una voz detrás de mí.

―¡Hola, Edward! ¿Qué tal?

―¡Hola, Tanya! ―ya había olvidado que vendría, pero ahora no puedo hacerle un desplante― ¿Bien y tú?

―Bien, gracias, ansiando ese helado.

―¿Chicos se acuerdan de Tanya? Vino para tomar un helado con nosotros.

―Pero papá, yo le pedí a Bella que fuera a tomar un helado con nosotros.

―No hay problema princesa, podemos ir todos juntos.

―Claro cariño, ve a preguntarle a la niña a ver si quiere venir con nosotros ―dijo Tanya en un tono que no me gusto mucho.

―No señora, Bella no es una niña, es mi entrenadora y la profesora de mi hermano.

―Anda mi amor, ve a preguntarle a Bella, nosotros esperamos aquí ―tanto Kim como Ethan se fueron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Bella.

―Edward, pensé que sería una salida solo de nosotros.

―Disculpa, Tanya, pero Bella es alguien muy importante para mis hijos y ellos la toman muy en cuenta.

―Bueno, ahí vienen tus hijos así que esperemos a ver que dice la susodicha ―replicó de manera poco cortés.

Yo no necesitaba que mis hijos me dijeran su respuesta, con solo ver sus caritas largas sabía que Bella no iba acompañarnos y en parte me desilusionó que así fuera.

―Papi dice Bella que no puede porque tiene algo muy importante que hacer con Jake.

―Perfecto, vámonos entonces, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

La verdad es que la impaciencia de Tanya y la forma de hablarle a los niños no me gustaba nada pero asumí era por los nervios de compartir con ellos, y luego mi sospecha fue confirmada cuando pasamos una muy agradable tarde los cuatro juntos.

Cuando ya era entrada la noche me excusé argumentando que mis hijos necesitaban descansar y no era ninguna mentira, ya que en sus caritas se veía reflejado el cansancio. Tanya insistió en ayudarme a acomodar los niños en el coche y como el caballero que Esme me enseñó a ser la acompañé luego a su auto.

―Muchas gracias por una magnifica tarde.

―Gracias a ti por compartirla con mis hijos y conmigo.

―Edward, soy una mujer madura y sé muy bien lo que quiero, así que no me gusta andar con rodeos, tú me atraes y quiero que seamos algo más que conocidos.

Terminado de decir eso se acercó y me besó, tenía muchísimo tiempo sin besar a una mujer y al principio no supe como reaccionar así que ella profundizó el beso y cuando me di cuenta teníamos una danza de lenguas. Poco después lo terminamos, nos dijimos buenas noches y ella subió a su auto. Yo volví al mío de forma automática y agradecí encontrar a mis hijos completamente dormidos, el camino a casa lo hice sumido en mis pensamientos ya que pese a que la sensación de ser deseado por una mujer tan bella era excitante, había algo que me hacía sentir que no eran los besos de Tanya los que mi cuerpo anhelaban. Después de acomodar a los niños en sus camas, caí rendido perdiéndome en el mundo de los sueños.

Me desperté sintiendo unas leves caricias en mi cara, repartidas por mi preciosa Kim.

―¡Buenos días, amor! ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

―Es que quería hablar contigo a solas.

―¿Y qué necesitas hablar conmigo?

―¿Papito, te gusta Tanya? ―me preguntó con una mirada triste.

―Mi amor, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

―Porque vi que ayer ella y tú se besaban y solo las personas que se gustan se besan.

Enterarme que mi hija me había visto no me gustó nada y mucho menos ver la tristeza que se reflejaban en sus ojos, no sabía que contestarle así que le pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

―¿Quién te ha dicho eso, mi amor?

―Tía Rose, un día que le vi besando a tío oso.

―Bueno tía Rose y tío Em se gustan mucho, por eso te lo dijo.

―¿Entonces a ti te gusta la señora Tanya?

―No lo sé cariño.

― Si no es así, ¿por qué la besaste? ―como contestarle esto a mi niña, si ni yo mismo sé que es lo que está pasando.

―Porque a veces los adultos besamos a ver si nos gusta la otra persona.

―¿Y te diste cuenta si te gusta o no?

―Todavía no lo sé mi amor.

―¿La vas a seguir besando?

―Tal vez si pequeña, ¿eso es un problema para ti?

―No pa ―me contestó mientras se quedaba pensativa.

―¿En qué piensas mi cielo?

―Si tú besaste a la señora Tanya para ver si te gusta, ¿por qué no besas a Bella y así ella te gusta? ―me quedé helado mientras veía la ilusión en los ojos de mi hija.

―Mi amor, Bella ya tiene quien le guste.

―Pero si tú la besas le puedes gustar.

―No, princesa, uno no besa a una persona que ya tiene novio.

―¿Entonces yo puedo besar a Mark a ver si me gusta? Él no tiene novia

―No, Kim eso ni hablar. Tú no besas a nadie hasta que tengas treinta y cinco años.

―¿Y cuántos años tienes tú papi?

― Basta de preguntas, mejor despertemos a tu hermano y vamos a visitar a tus abuelos.

Y con esto dimos terminado el tema, no quiero en pensar en mis bebés besando a otros niños. ¡NO! Eso no va a pasar hasta dentro de un siglo.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**¿Como están? Espero ninguna quiera matarme por este capítulo, las cosas pasan por algo y espero que me comprendan, les pido por favor si tienen alguna duda de lo que ha pasado en el fic preguntemelo ya sea en su review o por un PM con mucho gusto se los contestaré. obvio mientras no implique revelar nada de lo que va a pasar.  
**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado sus reviews, alertas y favoritos no saben cuanta ilusión me han dado, usualmente dejo el nombre de todas las que me agregan o escriben pero gracias a que ustedes son tan hermosas y han aceptado tan bien la historia, son muchos los nombres que deberia dejar y creo que es un poco cansado de ver, asi que solo puedo decirles MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. **

**Todas aquellas que quieran honrarme con un review se los agradezco y dentro de mis posibilidades los estare contestanto.**

******Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y comentarios**

******Besos**

******Yas**


	8. Capìtulo 6

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**POR FAVOR LEER LA NOTA AL FINAL**

**Papá por elección.**

**Capítulo 6**

Besos era el tema de moda en mis hijos, pese a que Kim tuvo su charla privada conmigo, no implicó que luego no le contara a su hermano lo que había visto, por suerte pude interceptar la información antes de que llegara a más oídos, no quería que hicieran un alboroto por un simple beso. Pero aún así cada que podían hacían alguna pregunta sobre el tema, esta noche no fue la excepción y me bombardearon a la hora de dormir.

―Papi, dice Kim que ella vio tu lengua jugando con la de la señora Tanya, ¿así es como uno tiene que besar?.

―Mmm, pues hay varias formas de besar, mi amor.

―¿Entonces cual fue la forma en que la besaste a ella?

―Eh… por que mejor no me cuentas que tal el futbol.

―No, papi, dime por favor, yo quiero saber cómo besar.

―No te preocupes, mi amor, cuando seas grande aprenderás.

―¡No pa, yo quiero aprender ahora!

―No, campeón, este no es momento de aprender, es momento de dormir, así que buenas noches, que descanses.

―Uuuyyy está bien, buenas noches, te quiero mucho.

―Yo también, mi ángel.

Para mi alegría ese día Kim no había sacado el tema pero no podía cantar victoria, sabía que como con otros temas en los que se habían interesado mis hijos, les iba a durar por varios días ya que dos semanas no es tiempo suficiente para satisfacer toda su curiosidad y no podía más que tranquilizarme y tratar de solucionar sus dudas.

Al día siguiente dejé a mis hijos en el colegio y me dirigí a la casa de Tanya, hoy concluíamos la obra y quería verificar todos los detalles. Desde que estacioné examiné la primera impresión que daba la estructura y era magnifica, al frente no se le cambió mucho pero al ingresar a la sala principal se notaban las modificaciones: los techos de doble altura, los amplios espacios enlazados entre si y, sobre todo, llamando la atención, la luminosidad que entraba por los grandes ventanales y recorrían la vivienda de un lado a otro. Me disponía a ver las demás plantas cuando oí que me llamaban del despacho.

―¡Hola, Tanya! ¿Qué tal? ―la saludé mientras me acercaba a sus labios, durante estos días era natural que esto ocurriera, los primeros días era ella la que lo buscaba, pero ahora yo trataba de tomar la iniciativa.

―¡Hola, Eddie! Bien, aunque extrañándote, ayer en la noche tenía muchas ganas de tenerte a mi lado.

―Ya lo hemos hablado, mi prioridad son mis niños, te ofrecí ir a mi casa pero no quisiste.

―Y en tu casa iba a poder hacer lo que quiero, ¿no verdad? Entiende que quiero estar a solas contigo, quiero poder besarte libremente y tomar tu cuerpo como tanto lo anhelo.

―Tanya, por favor, te dije que tengo que llevar las cosas con calma, mis hijos están primero.

―Sí, ¿pero y yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Con mis necesidades? ¿Es que acaso quieres que busque a otro?

―Disculpa pero yo he sido claro contigo, mi prioridad son mis hijos, aparte, me parece que llevamos muy poco para que me vengas con reclamos. Tu y yo no tenemos nada y si quieres buscar a otro que satisfaga tus necesidades estas en todo tu derecho, por mi no hay problema.

―No, Eddie, como se te ocurre, tú me gustas mucho; solo quiero que me des un poco de tu tiempo. Sé que los niños están primero, pero podríamos salir un día, para así conocernos más a fondo.

―Bueno, tienes razón, tenemos que conocernos mejor pero en eso también van incluidos mis hijos.

―Claro, entiendo, tus hijos, pero primero solo, ¿qué te parece este sábado?

―Veré que puedo hacer, ya que Sue tiene libre los fines de semana.

―Vamos, vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir, la pasaremos muy bien.

―Está bien, pero por ahora vamos para hacerte la entrega oficial del trabajo y concluir con esto.

Terminar con el proyecto de Tanya era un alivio, tener que estar yendo a la obra todos los días aparte de ser agotador me quitaba mucho tiempo y tenía que ponerme al día con todos los demás detalles, es por eso que el resto de la semana se me pasó volando y cuando me enteré ya era sábado y no había organizado nada para poder salir con Tanya; y si ya no la iba a seguir viéndola en la obra pues tendría que sacar tiempo para compartir con ella pero eso va a implicar dar explicaciones y es lo que menos quiero, pero, ¿a quién le pido ayuda entonces? Solo había una solución.

―¿Papá?

―Hola, Edward, madrugaste hoy. Dime, ¿a que debo tu llamada?

―Necesito pedirte un favor, ¿crees que esta noche puedan cuidar a Ethan y Kim?.

―Claro, hijo, no hay problema, ¿pero porque me llamas a mí y no a tu madre?

―Porque sabes cómo es ella y no quiero tener que dar explicaciones papá.

―Por mí no hay problema, pero dime, ¿a qué hora paso por ellos o los dejarás en casa?

―¿Crees que sea muy difícil para ti recogerlos en su práctica?

―Para nada, hijo, nos vemos ahí.

―Gracias, papá, nos vemos.

Ya solucionado esto me dediqué a mis actividades de los sábados, eso quiere decir, levantar a mis hijos prepararles el desayuno y posteriormente ver caricaturas con ellos. Mientras ellos estaban absortos con sus dibujos animados yo analizaba mi casa y de nuevo agradecía el milagro que es Sue en nuestras vidas, sin ella no tendría estos días de tranquilidad sin nada que hacer para que mi hogar esté más que presentable, mi vida sería un desastre sin ella y eso me lleva a pensar, ¿qué pasaría si llegara a tener una pareja? ¿Se llevaría bien con Sue? De seguro tiene que llevarse bien con ella porque siempre será parte de nuestras vidas. Así que una persona más que agregar al paquete Cullen que debe aceptar mi futura pareja.

―¡Papi, papi! Te estamos hablando, ¿en qué piensas?

―Perdón, campeón, estaba pensando en varias cosas, ¿me decían?

―Kim y yo queremos que Bella venga al centro comercial con nosotros después de la práctica.

―Hoy no puedo chicos, tengo un compromiso y después de la práctica ustedes se irán a la casa de sus abuelos.

―¡SI! Vamos a ir a la casa de los abuelos

―¿Vamos a dormir allá, papi?

―Sí, princesa, ustedes se quedaran con los abuelos esta noche.

―Pero, ¿y tu no, papi?

―No, campeón, yo me quedaré en la casa.

―¿Y por qué no vas con nosotros?

―Porque voy a salir con Tanya.

―¿Y la vas a besar de nuevo?

―No sé, Kim.

―Papi, mi hermana y yo queremos que beses a Bella para que te guste ella.

―Ya hemos hablado de eso, no puedo besar a Bella.

―¡Si no besas a Bella no quiero que beses a Tanya, ella no me gusta!

―Pero, campeón, no le has dado una oportunidad a Tanya para ser tu amiga como lo has hecho con Bella.

―No, papá, ella no me gusta y no la voy a besar para que me guste.

―Bueno, no quiero hablar más del tema, hoy duermen con sus abuelos. Vamos a comer y a prepararse para la práctica.

Era la primera vez que tenía una polémica con mis hijos, pero no puedo dejar que ellos decidan con quien estoy y con quien no, ya elegí darme una oportunidad con Tanya y lo voy a hacer aunque ellos no estén de acuerdo, algo que me dejaron muy claro al no dirigirme la palabra mientras comían, camino a las practicas y por último cuando se fueron con mis papás luego de un simple hasta luego. Esta situación no me gustó para nada y estuve tentado a cancelar mi salida pero al final desistí, si lo hacía era darles la razón y las cosas no podían ser así y por lo que ahora me encuentro a punto de llamar a la puerta de Tanya para iniciar la noche.

―¡Eddie, llegaste! ―me recibió con un beso una radiante Tanya enfundada en un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, con una abertura a media pierna y un escote tan prolongado que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, no negaré que su cuerpo lucía muy bien pero no es el atuendo que yo hubiera preferido.

―Claro, Tanya, que guapa estás. ¿Nos vamos?

―¿No vas a pasar a tomarte algo?

―Tal vez más tarde, vamos que tenemos reservación a las ocho en punto.

―Bien.

Como todo un caballero le ayudé a subir al auto y luego en medio de una charla amena nos dirigimos al restaurante.

―¿El Canlis, Eddie?

―Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta?

―¡Me encanta! Pero hay que hacer reservación por lo menos con un mes de anticipación, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

―Nuestra empresa fue la que hizo las remodelaciones del ala nueva, así que tengo buen trato con el dueño.

―Ay, Eddie, eres genial. Vamos, me muero por comer aquí.

Ingresamos en la lujosa recepción, donde una coqueta Lauren me saludó.

―Señor Cullen, que gusto tenerle por aquí, ¿una cena de negocios?

―No, lindura, Edward viene conmigo como pareja.

―Disculpe señora.

―Lauren, nos puedes indicar cuál es nuestra mesa por favor.

―Claro, señor Cullen, sígame por favor.

El local se encontraba igual de impresionante que siempre y tuve una grata sensación cuando noté que el lado de la remodelación era el más cotizado, pero lo comprendía, tenía unas vistas preciosas y muy románticas, todo era ideal para una excelente cita. A medida que avanzaba la velada fui descubriendo fascinantes gustos y características que tengo en común con Tanya que me llenaban de alegría, pero también iba notando profundas pero salvables diferencias.

El reloj corría por momentos y se detenía otros, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de partir. Las ansias bullían dentro de mí pues sabía que era lo que Tanya deseaba aunque me sentía como un adolescente ante su primera vez, tengo tanto de no estar con una mujer que es casi como si fuera virgen de nuevo; por eso opté por estar en un lugar seguro y tranquilo para mí, mi casa.

―¿Te apetece tomar una copa en mi casa?

―Claro, Eddie, me encantaría, pero sabes que no quiero solo una copa.

―Si claro, vamos, te muestro mi casa.

Mientras subíamos por el ascensor iniciaron los besos, nuestras manos bailaban por ambos cuerpos y sentía que mi temor empezaba a desaparecer. Nos encontrábamos en la puerta de mi casa y no podría esperar el momento de entrar, cuando al fin logré abrir la puerta e ingresamos entre besos al salón pasó lo inesperable.

―¡PAPI! ―brinqué tanto por el grito que dieron mis hijos y por la situación en que me encontraba, como pude traté de ocultar mi erección y me volví ante ellos.

―Hola, mis preciosos, ¿qué hacen acá?

―Nos trajo el abuelo.

―¡Hola! Mucho gusto señora, Carlisle Cullen.

―Tanya, este es mi papá, papá te presento a Tanya, una amiga.

―Si, amiga, ya veo, pero bueno, perdón que nos encuentren aquí pero los niños dijeron que no podían dormir en mi casa, que necesitaban sus camas y ya que tenemos una copia de las llaves no vi ningún problema en venir a pasar la noche con ellos.

―Claro, papá no hay problema, ¿te quedas a dormir o vas a casa?

―No, ya que estás aquí prefiero ir a acompañar a Esme.

―Pero, abue, yo quiero que estés más con nosotros.

―Mi muñequita hermosa, ya vino tu papi y tu abue Esme estará sola y triste, tengo que ir a acompañarla.

―Bueno, pero otro día te quedas con nosotros, ¿si?

―Por supuesto, mi amor, ahora un beso al abuelo para irme.

Siempre me encantaba ver el amor que se profesan mis hijos con sus abuelos, el ver a papá abrazarlos y susurrarles cuanto los ama me llega al corazón, pero luego de ver esta escena tan especial había algo que tenía que aclarar urgentemente.

―Tanya, ¿te importaría quedarte un momento con los niños para acompañar a mi padre al auto?

―Claro que no, Eddie, ve aquí te espero.

Bajamos al estacionamiento y las miradas de mi padre no se dejaron esperar.

―Hijo, sé que eres adulto y responsable de tus actos, pero, ¿estás seguro de que esta mujer vale la pena?

―¿Pero por qué me dices eso?

―No sé, hay algo en ella que no me gusta, llámalo intuición pero esa mujer no me gusta.

―Tranquilo, apenas estoy pensando en darme una oportunidad, así que esperemos a ver que pasa.

―Bueno, hijo, te repito, eres mayor para tomar tus decisiones, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado.

―Gracias, papá, me cuidaré y por favor no comentes nada con mamá, no quiero que hagan esto más grande.

―Claro hombre, lo que menos necesitamos es a tu mamá de casamentera.

―Gracias, pa, buenas noches.

―Buenas noches.

Mientras me acercaba a mi casa las palabras de mi padre rondaban por mi mente, él siempre ha sido muy acertado al juzgar a las personas y su advertencia no podía dejarla pasar, estaba a punto de abrir de nuevo la puerta cuando escuché una discusión.

―¡HE DICHO QUE SE CALLEN!

―No, usted no es nadie para hablarle así a mi hermana ni a mí.

―¡YO LES HABLO COMO SE ME DÉ LA GANA!

―No tiene derecho de hacer llorar a mi hermana, yo la voy a defender.

―¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME, MOCOSO!

―¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?

―Eddie, cariño, no sé que les pasa a los niños, se pusieron agresivos, querían golpearme.

―Eso no es cierto, papi, la señora Tanya se puso a gritarle a Kim y la hizo llorar.

―No digas mentiras niño ―contradijo Tanya entre lágrimas―, no sé porque me quieren hacerme quedar mal ante su papá.

―Tanya, por favor, déjame aclarar esto con los niños, si prefieres te llamo un taxi que te lleve a tu casa.

―No hace falta, Eddie, hablamos luego ―se acercó a darme un beso pero por respeto a mis hijos me retiré, eso la hizo enfurecer más―. Adiós Edward, esperaré tu llamada.

Necesitaba urgentemente calmar mi temperamento, así que envíe a mis niños a sus cuartos, pronto hablaría con ellos. Después de tomar un whisky y tratar de despejar mi mente fui primero a hablar con Kim, luego con Ethan y los dos me dieron la misma versión: Kim le pidió a Tanya no besarme más y ella arremetió contra la niña, eso es algo que no puedo permitir y creo que lo mejor es cortar por lo sano con esto, definitivamente mi papá no se equivocó y es mejor dejar pasar la oportunidad con ella, con esta resolución me fui a la cama.

**POV BELLA**

― Ethan, amor, ¿qué haces aquí solo?

―No se, Bella, no se que se hizo papi, quiero estar con él.

―Tranquilo, amor yo te llevaré a tu casa.

Entramos en un hogar que imaginé mil veces pero nunca logré una imagen tan exquisita. había una sala hermosa con muebles de cuero blancos que rodeaba la pared con una vista a un jardín, Ethan me dirigió a su habitación y era muy hermosa, del tamaño de mi casa, muy ordenada y con una foto mía en su mesita de noche, como estábamos a finales del verano el sol alumbraba con una luz tenue que entraba por la ventana, dándole un toque mágico a aquella especial habitación. Mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño se quedó dormido abrazado a mí y decidí dejarlo en la habitación para que descansara y esperé a que Edward apareciera, estaba admirando una hermosa pintura de un paisaje cuando por el reflejo lo vi entrar, en un momento de incertidumbre sentí vergüenza de que me encontrara en su casa sin ser invitada, pero este sentimiento pasó cuando con esa voz dulce y sensual solo pronunció una palabra: "Bella". En ese momento mis movimientos se volvieron torpes, traté de acercarme a él pero trastabillé y los botones frontales de mi vestido se desabrocharon. El me miró a los ojos y lo que vi en ellos hizo que me derritiera, mis rodillas me temblaban, con su melodiosa voz me dijo que me había esperado todo este tiempo, que sintiera lo duro que estaba por mí. Me tomó contra la pared y me quitó el vestido, tomó entre sus dientes mi ropa interior y la deslizó hasta quitarla; me besó con mucha suavidad pero a la vez con pasión, soltó mi moño y acarició mi cabellera, yo sentía que no podía respirar.

Después se acercó a mi e instintivamente mis piernas rodearon su pelvis y me penetró, no sé en qué momento se había desnudado pero fue la sensación más embriagadora de mi vida, sentí cada centímetro de su masculinidad dentro de mí. Sus embestidas eran duras y constantes hasta que me llevaron al orgasmo más exquisito de mi vida, él siguió penetrándome con fuerza, me gritaba que me amaba, que nadie lo había saciado como yo y que no había otra mujer para él mientras seguía embistiéndome con fuerza hasta que sentí mi segundo orgasmo abarcarme por completo y me dejé llevar, él lo hizo conmigo susurrando mi nombre y luego de controlar un poco nuestras respiraciones me dirigió a su habitación que era tan pulcra y bella como la de Ethan; me depositó en la cama y dándome un beso me pidió que descansara y así lo hice, caí en un sueño profundo hasta que me desperté sobresaltada y me di cuenta que nuevamente había soñado con Edward Cullen.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**¿Como están? Quiero disculparme por el retraso, hubo un pequeño problema con el capítulo pero mi super beta logro solucionarlo en tiempo record, para las que me lo han pedido aca hay un pequeño POV Bella, la verdad se me esta haciendo dificil hacer los caps desde el punto de vista de ella pero hago todo lo posible para que queden lo mejor para ustedes.  
**

**Quiero agradecerles por la aceptacion que le han dado a la historia, no me puedo creer que ya llevemos 111 reviews, Eli eres la que me envio el review 100 y tenia pensado un adelanto especial para la que lo fuera pero como no tienes cuenta lo no pude hacer, de verdad de corazon a todas muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y espero me sigan acompañando con la historia**

**Todas aquellas que quieran honrarme con un review se los agradezco y dentro de mis posibilidades los estare contestanto.**

******Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y comentarios**

******Besos**

******Yas**


	9. Capìtulo 7

_**Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Papá por elección.**

**Capítulo 7**

―¿De verdad crees que ese tipo de iluminación funcionará en el ala oeste?

―Estoy seguro, Ed. ¿Por qué dudas tanto?

―Sabes que este proyecto es muy importante para mí.

―Lo sé, bro, pero debes tener confianza en ti mismo, el edificio va a quedar estupendo.

―Entiéndeme Jazz, son muchos los niños que vivirán aquí, no queremos que además de todo lo que han pasado vivan en un lugar que no sea de su agrado.

―Y les va a gustar, sé que los representantes de la fundación estarán encantados con estos planos.

Quería plantear una nueva duda cuando fui interrumpido por el intercomunicador.

―¡_Edward Cullen!_

―Dime, mi amor.

―_Nada de mi amor, Edward, no la soporto más. O la atiendes tú o seré yo quien le diga unas cuantas verdades._

―¿Cuántas llamadas lleva hoy?

―_Hace media hora fue la sexta y apenas son las once de la mañana, no voy a soportar esto todo el día. ¡No más!_

―Tranquila, cariño, si vuelve a llamar me la pasas.

―_No pienses que con palabras dulces te vas a librar de esta._

―Lo sé, Carmen, de algún modo te recompensaré.

―_Pues prepara esa chequera, porque te va a salir bien caro _―concluyó mi amada secretaria con un deje de humor en su voz.

―Wow hermano, ¿por qué Carmen está tan cabreada?

―Porque no he querido contestar las llamadas a Tanya.

―¿Y eso la molesta?

―No es que no quiera contestarle, lo que le molesta es que lleva llamando desde el lunes por lo menos unas quince veces al día.

―¿Me estás diciendo que la pobre de Carmen ha tenido que excusarte más de cuarenta veces?

―Pues algo parecido.

―Tiene toda la razón de estar enojada, y ¿por qué no le has contestado?

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, sus insinuaciones, su forma de tomar la iniciativa, mi decisión de darme una oportunidad y nuestra primera y última cita. Sus gestos denotaban cada pensamiento que le pasaban por la cabeza y pude ver que estaba tan molesto como yo por como actuó con los niños; como era de esperar, me estaba dando su opinión cuando de nuevo fui interrumpido por el intercomunicador.

―_Edward, la señora Denali por la línea dos._

―Pásamela, Carmen, gracias.

―Bueno amigo, te dejo y espero hagas lo mejor para los cuatro.

―Eso haré ―le contesté a la espalda de Jazz, mientras salía de la oficina.

― Edward Cullen le habla, buenas.

―_Eddie, hasta que al fin te localizo, ya no sabía a qué hora llamar para poder hablar contigo._

―He estado ocupado, dime, ¿necesitas algo?

_―Claro, hablar contigo, dijiste que me llamarías y todavía no lo haces _―si mal no recuerdo ella fue la que menciono la llamada, no yo.

―Mira, Tanya, desde un principio te dije que lo primordial para mí son mis hijos y al parecer tú no puedes llevarte bien con ellos.

_―Por favor, dame una oportunidad, estaba nerviosa, hay muchas cosas que necesito contarte._

―No creo que nada de lo que tengas que decir pueda cambiar mi parecer.

_―Por favor, Eddie, solo una vez más, déjame aclararte las cosas y verás que todo se va a solucionar._

―Está bien, el sábado en la noche, en tu casa, llego pasadas las seis, no quiero dejar a mis hijos solos en la noche.

_―Claro, estaré ansiosa esperándote._

―Hasta luego.

No sé porqué acepté reunirme una vez más con ella pero era lo que menos podía hacer, una despedida como todo el caballero que mi madre me enseñó ser, cortar esto por lo sano cara a cara. Dejé que mis pensamientos de nuevo cayeran en el plano que tenía frente a mí y me sumergí en él, el edificio para la casa hogar era muy importante para mí, en cada niño que ahí habitara veía reflejado a mis hijos, saber que pudieron estar en una situación así oprime mi corazón y ya que no puedo darles un hogar como a mis tesoros, les daré la mejor casa que puedan tener. Terminar los planos me llevó lo que restaba de la semana y no podía estar más que feliz con los resultados finales.

―Ingenieros, de verdad que la fundación no tiene como agradecer este gran aporte, muchos niños y niñas serán felices en su nuevo hogar.

―Es todo un placer para nosotros, esperemos que las obras inicien pronto.

―Así será, un gusto verlos, espero nos encontremos de nuevo pronto ―se despido la señora Lower y partió de la oficina.

―Hermanos, esto tenemos que celebrarlo, vamos mañana a algún lugar.

―No sé, Emm, recuerda que mi princesa está muy pequeña todavía y no me gustaría dejar sola a Alice.

―Vamos, Jazz no seas así, ¿hace cuanto que no salimos solos los tres?

―No creo que yo pueda tampoco, tengo que verme con Tanya, ¿recuerdan?

―Sí, pero eso va a ser solo un rato, vamos hombres, una noche solo para nosotros. ¿Qué les parece? Rose se puede quedar con los peques y Alice en tu casa Jazz y así se acompañan todos.

―Bueno. si Alice está de acuerdo, por mi está bien.

―Yo también estoy seguro que después de conversar con Tanya tendré ganas de tomar algo.

Ya con planes listos nos fuimos con los chicos a la práctica, hoy nos habían convocado un poco antes porque según palabras de Ethan, Jake tenía algo importantísimo que comentarnos. Al llegar al campo encontramos a Jake y Bella junto a otra pareja con la que conversaban mientras llegábamos todos los padres.

―Bueno, se preguntaran por qué los reuní hoy antes, pues muy sencillo, tengo algo muy importante que comentarles: el otro fin de semana nos casamos.

Una algarabía se formó entre las personas que me rodeaban pero yo no prestaba atención, sentía como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de mí; si alguna vez usé la expresión de que me cayó como balde de agua fría, estoy seguro que no se podría comparar en nada a lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, saber que Bella estaba comprometida era una cosa, pero saber que ya se iba a casar cortaba toda mínima esperanza que había en mí. Aunque no lo quería reconocer, albergaba esperanzas, y no solo esperanzas; porque así como Bella, con sus detalles y trato se ha ganado el amor de mis hijos, también se ha llevado parte de mi corazón.

―Bueno, como les decía, la otra semana nos casamos, así que esta reunión es para informales que Seth se hará cargo del grupo de futbol, y pues, las porristas continuarán igual que antes con Bella.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué dijo? Hay algo que no me calza, tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba a mí alrededor fui viendo caras sonrientes por doquier hasta que ubiqué a Jake de la mano de una hermosa mujer, pero no era Bella, si no la otra chica que estaba con ellos cuando llegamos.

―Seth es todo un profesional, así que sus hijos estarán en muy buenas manos. Mi luna de miel tardará un mes, así que pasado ese tiempo estaré de nuevo con ustedes para iniciar el campeonato, juntos. ¿Alguna consulta?

―Sí, presentamos a tu hermosa prometida.

―Claro, señor Chan, ella es mi hermosa Leah Clearwater, que pronto pasara a ser Black ―laguapa chica se sonrojó ante aquel comentario y se generó un murmullo de risas y expresiones de ternura―. Bueno, si no hay alguna otra consulta podemos iniciar la práctica.

Los niños salieron corriendo a prepararse, pero mis hijos no se despegaban de mi lado, cosa que me extrañó ya que siempre eran muy entusiastas a la hora de sus prácticas.

―¿Qué pasa, chicos, no piensan entrenar?

―No se pa, ¿y si el entrenador nuevo no me cae bien?

―Eso es muy fácil solucionar, vamos a conocerlo y listo ―nos acercamos a Seth y como era lógico unas cuantas madres se encontraban rodeándolo, esperamos a que se desocupara para poder hablarle y así quitar los nervios de mi hijo.

―Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen y estos son mis hijos Ethan y Kim. Ethan pertenece al equipo de futbol y quería presentarse.

―¡Hola, Ethan! ¿Qué tal? Jake me ha hablado de ti, dice que eres muy bueno.

―¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se que no se lo dices a todos los niños?

―Ah, porque no todos los niños juegan de mediocampista como tú.

―¡¿En selio, digo, en serio, Jake te hablo de mi?! ―preguntó mi hijo emocionado aunque un poco cohibido cuando tuvo que corregirse.

―No te sientas mal por corregirte, a mi me pasaba lo mismo hace muy poco, Jake me presentó a Bella y ella me ha ayudado a superarlo.

―Es que Bella es la mejor, a mi me ayudó mucho también.

―Ves, ya tenemos algo más en común, pero bueno, ¿no piensas ir a calentar para el entrenamiento?

―Sí, claro, nos vemos pa, adiós Kim.

Un alegre Ethan salió corriendo para posicionarse al lado de sus compañeros, con una sonrisa agradecí el gesto de Seth y este me guiñó un ojo dándome a entender que no era nada. Solucionado, uno ahora seguía la otra, me alejé un poco de donde nos encontrábamos para darle privacidad a mi princesa.

―¿Cariño y a ti que te pasa?

―Es que no entiendo papi.

―¿Qué no entiendes?

―Yo pensé que a Bella le gustaba Jake, por eso tú no podías darle besos, pero, ¿por qué Jake se va a casar con esa otra muchacha?

―Mi amor, creo que los dos nos equivocamos, Jake y Bella no son novios.

―¡Entonces ya puedes besar a Bella! Me dijiste que no ibas a besar más a Tanya así que ahora los dos se pueden besar.

―Si, te dije que ya no besaré a Tanya, pero creo que debemos comprobar si Bella tiene otro novio.

―Ah, eso es fácil ―chillo Kim, antes de salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las porristas, como pude, me apresuré sin verme muy desesperado para ver de que hablaba mi hija.

―No, Kim.

―¿Estás segura que no tienes novio, ni nadie que te bese?

―Te puedo asegurar que no tengo novio ―el hecho que no dijera nada de los besos hizo que una rabia interior surgiera en mí pues eso quiere decir que alguien la está besando, pero, un momento, ¿no tiene novio? ¿Y el anillo de compromiso? Esto tengo que averiguarlo porque si hay una mínima opción de que esté soltera y yo tenga posibilidades con ella, la aprovecharé.

―¡SÍ! Entonces si puede ser.

―¿Qué puede ser preciosa? ―es mi momento de intervenir si no mi niña saldrá con una las suyas.

―Kim, cariño, creo que es hora de que vayas a calentar.

―Si pa ya voy, adiós.

En ese momento quería interrogar a Bella, saber que pasaba, entender porque portaba ese anillo que estaba viendo, pero ante todo quería ser yo el que la besaba. ¿Cómo sería probar esos labios color carmín? Concéntrate Edward, no es momento de fantasear, primero debes aclarar muchas cosas antes de pensar en devorar ese exquisito cuerpo, basta ya basta; debo alejarme para pensar mejor así que me fui a mi coche mientras estaban en las practicas, puse mi CD de música preferida y me dedique a pensar. Con Tanya ya todo está terminado, lo de hoy es un mero trámite y no pienso dar un paso atrás y si Bella de verdad no está comprometida lucharé por ella, mis hijos la adoran y yo también, solo falta ver si yo le atraigo y si hay una mínima posibilidad de que sea así me aferraré a ella. La hora había pasado sin darme cuenta, así que terminada la práctica fuimos al centro comercial para que mis niños comieran su merienda. Mientras íbamos de camino noté que mis hijos cuchicheaban entre sí pero no pude enterarme de que, quien sabe que travesura estaban tramando pero cuando nos encontrábamos comiendo, cayó la bomba.

―Papito, sabes que Bella no tiene novio.

―Sí, eso escuché, mi amor.

―¿Por qué tú no eres su novio?

―Eso no es algo que decida solo yo.

―¿Pero tú quieres besarla?

―Ethan, ¿a que debo todas estas preguntas?

―Es que Kim y yo queremos que tu y Bella se besen y estén todo el día juntos como Tío Emm y Tía Rose.

―Chicos, yo no sé si Bella quiera que la bese.

―Yo si lo sé, yo le pregunté y dijo que tú tenías que pedírselo.

―¿Qué tu preguntaste qué? ¿Kim por qué hiciste eso?

―Porque si uno quiere saber algo hay que preguntarlo, tú me lo has dicho, papi.

―Y nosotros queríamos saber si Bella quiere besarte, por eso Kim se lo preguntó.

―Pero, niños, eso es un tema entre ella y yo, ustedes no pueden andar preguntando eso.

―Entonces pregúntaselo tú papito, y luego se besan y todos estamos alegres.

―Chicos, no es tan fácil.

―Papi, por favor pregúntale, ¿sí? Por fa.

―Bueno, la próxima vez que la vea hablaré con ella.

Si es que me animo a verla de nuevo a la cara, ¿qué va a pensar de mi? Que estoy utilizando a mis hijos para mis conquistas, no que pena, va a pensar que no tengo el suficiente valor para enfrentarme a ella. No, definitivamente no creo que pueda volver a verla, por ahora me toca enfrentar otra cara de la moneda, Tanya y espero esta visita sea rápida y poco dolorosa.

Dejé a los chicos más que felices con Alice y Rose, las que me dijeron que me diera la noche libre, que ellas los cuidarían; no creo que lo necesite pero lo tendré presente. A las seis en punto estaba aparcando frente a la casa de Tanya, sabía que algo tramaba pero jamás esperé lo que encontré, tras la hermosa puerta de roble se encontraba una mujer escultural, cubierta por una pequeña bata de seda que le llegaba hasta la altura de medio muslo, con unas transparencias en medio del pecho, dejando ver muy claramente el nacimiento y algo más de sus senos.

―Hola, Eddie, pasa.

―Tanya, ¿qué significa esto?

―Solo quería estar a gusto, anda pasa, ponte cómodo ―por cortesía me dirigí a la sala y tomé asiento.

―No tengo mucho tiempo, por favor no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, vine hasta aquí solo porque me lo pediste.

―Lo sé, cariño, pero que te parece si nos tomamos una copa antes de hablar.

―No, gracias. Quiero ser sincero, sólo vine para decirte que es mejor no tratar de seguir con algo que no puede ser.

―Pero, Eddie, como puedes decir eso, tú me gustas y yo te gusto, podemos pasarla bien juntos ―me decía mientras balanceaba sus pechos sobre mi y pasaba una uña por mi mentón.

―No, Tanya, en mi vida no se trata solo de mí.

―¿Entonces de quien si no?

―De mis hijos, ellos son mas importante que cualquier persona.

―¿Tus hijos? Pero ellos no pueden definir con quien estás.

―Para mí sí, no les voy a imponer a nadie que no sea de su agrado.

―Yo puedo ser de su agrado, haré todo lo posible para caerles bien.

―No es solo que tú les caigas bien, también tienen que ser de tú agrado y eso creo que no pasará.

―No digas eso, yo pondré todo de mi parte, de verdad, Eddie, no quiero perderte.

―Lo siento, Tanya, pero no puedes hacerlo porque nunca me has tenido y mejor dejemos las cosas aquí. Seremos amigos pero nada más ―concluí mientras me dirigía a la salida.

―Espera, Edward, no te puedes ir antes de que hablemos de algo importante.

―¿Sobre qué?

―De la mamá de tus hijos.

―Ese es un tema que no tengo porque entablar contigo.

―Claro que si, porque yo soy su mamá.

―Tanya, esta es una broma de muy mal gusto.

―No es ninguna broma, mi esposo Albert no podía tener hijos así que fuimos a la clínica para que me hicieran una fertilización, cuando estaba llegando a termino sufrimos un accidente y se me adelanto el parto. Albert murió en el momento y yo caí en una depresión muy grande, no sabía lo que hacía cuando envié a mi abogado a la clínica, luego todo paso muy rápido y cuando me enteré ya mis niños estaban en tu poder ―narró angustiada entre lágrimas.

―¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que dices es cierto?

―Mira, aquí están los documentos que firmé cuanto te cedí los derechos, siento que me queman cada vez que me tocan, no puedo verlos sin reprocharme por lo que hice ―revisé los papeles que me mostraba y pude confirmar que eran la copia de los que yo había firmado y recibido el momento en el que me dieron a mis hijos. Sentía que mi mundo giraba demasiado rápido y no sabía qué hacer, Tanya era madre de mis hijos. Esto no puede ser, como puede haber tanta coincidencia, no, esto no puede ser casualidad.

―¿Tu lo sabías cuando me fuiste a buscar? ¿Sabías que yo era el papá de tus hijos?

―Sí, Eddie, quería recuperarlos, pero cuando te conocí me enamoré de ti e imagine una familia con nosotros cuatro.

―Tanya, no debiste ocultarme esto.

―Lo sé, pero me enamoré y no quería que estuvieras conmigo por nuestros hijos, quiero que me ames por quién soy.

―Lo siento pero eso no podrá ser, entre nosotros no va a haber más que una amistad.

―Pero, Eddie, debemos estar juntos por nuestros hijos.

―No, eso no lo esperes y por favor te pido no le digas nada a los niños, si quieres acercarte a ellos lo haremos paulatinamente, pero déjame ir a mi ritmo por favor.

―Claro, como tú quieras, con tal de estar con ustedes.

―Espera mi llamada, nos pondremos de acuerdo para organizar las cosas ―salí sin esperar nada, necesitaba aire. Vagué por las calles no sé si fueron minutos u horas porque en mi mente solo habían pensamientos de lo que acaba de pasar, jamás pensé que tendría que compartir a mis hijos. ¿Y si logra quitármelos? No, eso nunca lo permitiré; saqué mi móvil para llamar a Demetri, mi abogado, cuando vi que tenía un mensaje de Emm.

**"Estamos en el New Moon, te tenemos una sorpresa"**

No sé qué sorpresa será pero necesito urgentemente despejarme, enviar otros pensamientos a mi mente, aunque sea por un rato y un trago o más de uno. Me dirigí al club y al llegar, como ya era costumbre, me pasaron hasta donde se encontraban mis amigos.

―Oye, bro, casi no vienes.

―Así es.

―Por poco y te pierdes tu sorpresa.

―No estoy para sorpresas, Emm, en este momento lo que necesito es un whisky.

―Primero mira a la pista de baile y después me dices si no quieres tu sorpresa.

Volví a ver a la pista solo para que me dejara pedir mi trago cuando la vi, en medio de la pista se encontraba una castaña despampanante, iba con un top que dejaba ver su bien formado vientre adornado por un piercing en el ombligo, con una minifalda que parecía querer destacar sus bien torneadas piernas que se encontraban sobre unas botas que le llegaban hasta el muslo que dejaban entre ver un poco de piel. Sentí que mis ojos salían de sus orbitas y mi corazón iba a explotar, no podía ser, Bella estaba aquí y extremadamente sexy. Y como si hubiera escuchado mi mente llamándola levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en mí, con una sonrisa traviesa me saludó y se acercó poco a poco, o tal vez era yo que veía todo como en cámara lenta.

―¡Hola, Edward!

―¡Hola, Bella! Que agradable coincidencia.

―Sí, llegué hace un rato con unos amigos y vi a los tuyos, así que me acerqué a saludar y al preguntar por ti me dijeron que venias al rato, por eso te esperé.

―¿Me esperaste?

―Sí, Kim me dijo que tenias una pregunta por hacerme y estoy lista para contestártela ―me ronroneo mientras plantaba su mano en mi pecho y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**Espero esten bien y les guste este capitulo, este es un capitulo de revelaciones y que acaban aca, como verán ya Bella va a empezar a tener un papel más activo y la veremos muy de cerca en los siguientes caps.  
**

**De nuevo no tengo como agradecer por todos sus reviews y alertas, si hay alguna que se me paso contestarle le pido disculpa, espero les este gustando los adelantos y que quieran seguir acomàñandome en esta tierna historia.**

******Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y comentarios**

******Besos**

******Yas**


	10. Capìtulo 8

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD _**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Papá por elección.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Favor leer nota al final  
**

**POV BELLA**

Me encontraba en una amena charla con Jake, Leah y Seth cuando los vi aproximarse, ¿cómo es posible que esas dos criaturas se hayan robado mi corazón? Aunque trabaje rodeada de niños, este par han marcado mi vida; aún recuerdo el primer momento en que Ethan llegó a mi despacho con su timidez y su problema de habla y ver como ha cambiado me llena de alegría. Por otro lado la hermosa Kim, con sus salidas me tiene cautivada, siempre pensé que con los niños que están a mi alrededor tenía suficiente, la vida se te puede ir en un segundo y yo no iba a tener hijos si no estaba segura de estar con el padre para siempre.

Pero desde que conozco a mis amados gemelos me he dado cuenta que quiero tener mis propios niños, claro que si estos preciosos pudieran ser míos sería lo ideal, los adoro por sobre todas las cosas y es que no solo ellos me tienen cautivada, su papá hace estragos en mí. La forma en que trata a sus hijos y el salir adelante solo con ellos se ha ganado mi admiración, y para completarlo su cuerpo sexy con ese abdomen que te invita a lamerlo y ese cabello de recién follado hace que mi libido se vea severamente afectado cada vez que lo tengo cerca; y no es que yo sea de esas que se le lanza al primer par de pantalones que ven, por el contrario soy muy selectiva y puedo contar con menos de una mano los hombres con los que he estado, pero Edward es la excepción a todo.

¿Cómo es posible que esté fantaseando con el papá de unos de mis niños? Por más que he tratado de evitarlo no lo consigo y mi buen amigo azulito es el que ha tenido que mitigar mi ansiedad, sé que el sugerirle unir a los chicos a las prácticas fue un egoísmo de una mi parte pero quería tener más trato con los pequeños que el estrictamente relacionado con el colegio, lo que no tuve en cuenta era que al verlos también estaría viendo a su papá cada sábado, y lo peor de todo, es que aunque nos estemos viendo en otro ámbito, no veo que Edward dé alguna señal de interés hacia mi. Y aunque este hombre me vuelva loca, no me veo capaz de ser como la silicona con patas que vino a buscarlo y besuquearlo el otro día. No me voy a rebajar a ser una más detrás de él, sin embargo si Edward me da alguna señal de que le atraigo la aprovecharé sin dudarlo. Mientras me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos Jake inició la mini reunión con los padres.

―Bueno se preguntaran por qué los reuní hoy antes. Pues sencillo, tengo algo muy importante que comentarles, el otro fin de semana nos casamos ―comentó un sonriente Jake de la mano de una pletórica Leah, no sé por qué en ese momento volví a ver a Edward, bueno si lo sé, siempre que está cerca no puedo quitar los ojos de su exquisita cara y su hermoso cuerpo. Noté que se veía decaído, perdido en sus pensamientos, instintivamente quise ir a consolarlo pero me mantuve en mi lugar detallándolo mientras las felicitaciones a los novios no se hacían esperar. Vi como poco a poco un entendimiento llegó a su rostro levantando la vista hacia donde se encontraba la feliz pareja y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus hermosas facciones, luego de que Jake terminara de explicar lo necesario iniciamos las prácticas, me extrañó ver que tanto Kim como Ethan no se acercaban a los calentamientos pero no podía dejar a todas las niñas para ver que les pasaba, vi a Edward acercarse y hablar con Seth y luego separarse para hablar con Kim; cuando noté que se acercaban a mi traté de aparentar que no los estaba viendo hasta que mi traviesa llegó dando saltos hasta donde me encontraba.

―¡Hola, Bella!

―¡Hola, preciosa!¿No piensas entrenar hoy?

―Sí, ya voy solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿tienes novio?

―No, Kim.

―¿Estás segura que no tienes novio, ni nadie que te bese? ―terminaba de preguntarme esto cuando su guapísimo padre se acercó.

―Te puedo asegurar que no tengo novio ―confirme eso sin detallar lo de los besos, sería una mentirosa si le dijera que nadie me besa, obvio ella no debe de saber mis detalles.

―¡SÍ! Entonces si puede ser.

―¿Qué puede ser, preciosa? ―algo me dice que esta niña tiene información que a mí me interesa.

―Kim, cariño, creo que es hora de que vayas a calentar.

―Si pa, ya voy, adiós ―y con esto se fue mi posibilidad de averiguar más.

Vi a Edward detallarme más del tiempo necesario y luego haciendo un gesto con la cabeza se dirigió a su auto. Si hay algo que pueda impacientarme es mi curiosidad y aquí hay algo que me estoy perdiendo y que tengo averiguar. Después del calentamiento y hacer unos cuantos giros y porras llegó el descanso y vi mi momento para saciar por lo menos una de mis necesidades.

―Kim, cariño, ¿puedes venir un momento?

―Claro, Bella.

―Preciosa, hace un rato dijiste que "entonces si puede ser", ¿a que te referías?

―¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

―Por supuesto, amor.

―Ethan y yo queremos que nuestro papá te bese.

―¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

―Porque queremos que se gusten y estén juntos y felices, como tío oso y tía Rose.

―Pero amor, eso no es tan fácil.

―Si lo sé, pero papi me dijo que no podía besarte porque tienes novio ―instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi anillo de compromiso―; pero tú me dijiste que no tienes, entonces si se pueden besar.

―Pero no sabemos si tu papi quiere hacerlo.

―¡Sí, el si quiere!

―Bueno, Kim, creo que este es un tema de adultos y trataré de hablarlo con tu papi.

―¿De verdad lo hablaras con él?

―Si, mi amor.

―¡Yupiiiiiii! ―exclamó lanzando un puño al cielo.

Salió gritando de la alegría, aunque no sabía quien estaba más emocionada, si ella o yo. Me había dado una información muy valiosa y la iba a aprovechar, tenía que medir muy bien los pasos a seguir pero sabía que tenía una aliada que me ayudaría mucho. Terminada la práctica nos despedimos de todos los niños y me dirigí a mi apartamento, hoy tenía que celebrar, pero antes debía conseguir cierta información.

―_¿Hola?_

―¡Hola, Alice! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está la preciosa Leslie?

―_¡Bella! Que bueno saludarte, todo bien, gracias. Amoldándonos a la vida de madre e hija, pero no puede haber nada mejor._

―Me imagino, pero debe de ser una experiencia extraordinaria.

―_Por supuesto, en algún momento la vivirás en carne propia._

―Ese momento está lejos todavía.

_―Solo porque tu quieres, porque tienes miles de hombres detrás de ti._

―Miles, Al, ¿de verdad? No exageres, además, sabes que no me intereso en cualquiera.

―_Si lo sé, solo te interesas por el bruto de mi hermano que no se entera de nada. Pero no entiendo porque no quieres dar el primer paso._

―Alice, sabes que no voy a hacer mi movida frente a los niños, además, no sabemos si él me corresponde, acuérdate de la rubia silicona.

_―Por ella ni te preocupes, ya es tema pasado_

―¿Estás segura?

_―Segurísima, tienes el campo libre._

―Pero, Al, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer si nunca nos vemos? Yo no voy a ir a tocar a su puerta

―_Eso se soluciona fácil, hoy hay noche de chicos, tu puedes llegar casualmente al mismo local._

―¿Lo dices en serio?

―_Por supuesto, tontita, no se a que hora exacta pero Edward llegará al New Moon para verse con los chicos, eso si, no digas nada de que yo te di el dato._

―Claro que no, muchas gracias y luego te cuento que tal.

Envié un mensaje a Alec pidiendo un SOS, él ya sabe lo que eso implica: salida grupal con final de parejas. Como de costumbre aceptó encantado y quedó en pasar a recogerme, puse especial esmero en prepararme esta noche porque quería estar radiante para él, quería hacerme notar, que se perdiera en mí como lo hago yo con él cada vez que lo veo. Me probé cada conjunto que se me pudo ocurrir: vestidos, leggings, faldas, blusones; de todo hasta que me decidí por mi mini preferida y un top verde con ajuste al cuello y escote de espalda profundo, dejé mi cabello suelto y me hice unos pequeños rizos para que le dieran más movilidad, por último me calcé mis hermosas botas. Estaba terminando de retocar mi maquillaje cuando llamaron a mi puerta, Alec había llegado.

Nos dirigimos al New Moon, era un club que ya conocía y en el que siempre me la pasaba súper bien y hoy no iba a ser la excepción, tenía motivación extra para celebrar: no le era indiferente a él bomboncito de Edward y puede ser que a partir de esta noche las cosas puedan cambiar entre nosotros. Tan solo al entrar vi el cuerpo escultural de Emm al lado del para nada menos guapo de Jazz, no sé que hacen este trio pero están buenísimos, de verdad que mis amigas han tenido mucha suerte al enganchar a esos hombres, porque aunque sea poco tiempo el que ha pasado, Alice y Rose se han vuelto mis amigas.

―¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal?

―¡Belly, que bueno verte! ¿Cómo estás hermosa?

―Emm, deja tus piropos para tu esposa que conmigo no van.

―Pero, Belly, son de cariño, sabes que solo tengo ojos para Rosy.

―Sí, sí. Y cuéntenme, ¿que celebran que andan por aquí?

―Edward concluyó un plano para una beneficencia del hogar de huérfanos y había que celebrarlo.

―¿Pero cómo celebran solo ustedes? ¿Es que acaso Edward no lo hará?

―Sí, claro, él viene al rato ―explicó Jazz, viendo su reloj―. Aunque espero que no tarde mucho porque no quiero dejar sola a Alice por mucho tiempo.

―Tranquilo hombre, hoy es nuestra noche, Al está con Rose y los niños, nada va a pasar, ¿verdad que debemos aprovechar la noche, Belly?

―Claro, Emm, eso es lo que yo pretendo, ahora nos vemos, mis amigos me esperan.

Diciendo eso me dirigí a la mesa donde me aguardaba Alec, el grupo de hoy era amplio y variado, estaban Jane, quien suele ser la pareja de Alec, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Victoria y Bree.

―¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todos?

―Todo bien ―contentó una alegre Angela―, buscando divertimos como siempre.

―Pues perfecto, para eso estamos aquí.

Se acercó una hermosa chica con unos pechos más que falsos que sobresalían por el escote de su top, a tomar la orden de nuestras bebidas. Como era mi costumbre pedí una gaseosa, desde el accidente de mis padres no volví a consumir licor. Después de conversar un poco nos dispusimos a hacer lo que mejor sabemos: disfrutar en la pista de baile; estaba de lo más relajada bailando cuando sentí una mirada fija en mi, instintivamente supe de quien se trataba, mi cobrizo había llegado. Sin ningún disimulo volví mi vista hacia él, sonreí al saborear mi pronto éxito, no soy una lanzada pero esta noche pienso ser un poco más atrevida, no dejaría escapar mi oportunidad y ya que Edward está aquí vamos a iniciar. Poco a poco me acerqué a él para dar mi primer paso.

―¡Hola, Edward!

―¡Hola, Bella! Que agradable coincidencia.

― Sí, llegué hace un rato con unos amigos y vi a los tuyos, así que me acerqué a saludar y al preguntar por ti me dijeron que venías al rato, por eso te esperé.

―¿Me esperaste? ―obvio hombre, no ves que muero porque me notes.

― Sí, Kim me dijo que tenías una pregunta que hacerme y estoy lista para contestártela ―le comenté de la forma más sensual que pude, mientras tocaba su tonificado pecho y me acercaba hasta rozar lentamente sus labios en un breve beso, aunque se notaba que no entendía lo que pasaba, de inmediato me lo respondió―. Y si eso contesta tu pregunta, ven, vamos a bailar.

Gracias a mi buen amigo Alec, en el momento que nos acercamos a la pista una pieza bastante sensual empezó a sonar y con eso tuve el pretexto perfecto para tocar a Edward y sentir sus magnificas manos en mi cuerpo. De verdad no sabía que me pasaba, nunca había sido así, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tener a Edward a mi lado y las palabras de mi papá; me dejé llevar por el ritmo de la música y la embriagante sensación de tenerlo cerca por un par de canciones, hasta que sin previo avisó me tomó del rostro y me besó. Era un beso demandante, uno que mostraba que él estaba tan afectado por mi compañía como yo, era un beso de alguien que anhelaba más, cuando sentí la gran erección contra mi cuerpo quise profundizarlo, pero Edward me detuvo.

―Bella, creo que este no es el mejor momento, te aseguro que no hay nada que desee más que estar así contigo, pero hoy ha sido un día difícil y tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza

―No pienses en nada Edward, por favor, sólo disfrutemos la noche.

―No es tan fácil.

―No te estoy pidiendo un compromiso eterno, solo sigamos así esta noche ―le pedí mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cintura y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho―. Solo nosotros dos.

―Bella, me encantas, pero de verdad no es el momento. Además, ¿cómo me dices eso cuando ya te han ofrecido un compromiso eterno?

―¿Compromiso eterno? ¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas? ―pregunté mientras me separaba un poco para ver su cara.

―No estoy ciego, en un principio pensé que estabas comprometida con Jake, pero luego de ver lo de hoy debe de ser con alguien más.

―¿De dónde sacas eso?

―Del anillo que llevas.

―¿Este anillo? ―interrogué mientras mostraba mi mano izquierda.

―Ese mismo.

―¿Por este anillo es que te has mantenido alejado todo este tiempo?

―Por supuesto, por más que me gustes no voy a hacerle a alguien lo que no quiero que me hagan a mí.

―¿De verdad te gusto?

―Creo que eso ya había quedado claro, pero no es el punto. El punto es que estás comprometida.

―Sí estoy comprometida, pero no es lo que piensas, puedo explicártelo pero este no es el lugar ―a este punto ya estábamos en medio de la pista conversando, mientras varios cuerpos bailaban a nuestro alrededor.

―¿Y cuál sería?

―Ven, te lo mostrare.

Con una mirada me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí afuera con Edward detrás de mí, como anteriormente ya había visto el hermoso volvo plateado me dirigí hacia él, cuando me di cuenta Edward estaba abriendo la puerta para mí y eso hizo que mi corazón se derritiera, desde la partida de mi papá nadie tenía ese gesto conmigo y creí que nunca encontraría quien lo hiciera de nuevo. Con una nostálgica sonrisa me coloqué en el asiento del copiloto y bajo un incómodo silencio cortado por mis direcciones llegamos hasta mi casa.

―No creo que sea buena idea.

―Vamos, Edward, si quieres que te aclare todo, ¿que mejor lugar que este?

Entramos en mi santuario, si había un lugar donde me sentía plena y yo misma era este, rodeada de las fotografías de las personas que amo y que han sido sinceras conmigo. Edward tomó asiento en el sillón que tantas veces fantasee con él, mientras yo me acomodé en el lado opuesto para poder verlo la cara, y porque negarlo, evitar la tentación.

―Tu dirás.

―Antes de que te aclare nada quiero contestes una pregunta. Dices que te gusto pero, ¿cómo chica de una noche?

―No, Bella, yo no soy ese tipo de hombre, pero no veo que relación tiene con lo que me vas a aclarar.

―Tiene relación porque lo que te voy a decir es muy valioso para mí y no se lo cuento a alguien que solo quiere una follada de una noche ―lo vi quedarse boquiabierto ante mi respuesta y decidí que era el momento de iniciar con mi historia.

―Está bien, te voy a contar la historia de este anillo ―comenté mientras lo sacaba de mi dedo índice―, pero por favor no me interrumpas.

―Claro, te escucho.

―Si miras este anillo ―comencé mientras se lo acercaba ―, tiene grabado los nombres René y Charlie, eran mis papás. Éramos una familia muy feliz, desde pequeña me sentí una niña privilegiada, rodeada de mucho amor y felicidad, solo había algo que me faltaba, todas las noches pedía a Dios por un hermano pero nunca llegó. Al tener diez años mi mamá me explicó que no podía tener más hijos, mi parto fue muy complicado y una hemorragia la dejó estéril, por un tiempo me sentí culpable, porqué por mi culpa mamá no había podido tener más hijos, hasta que un día me dijo: "Cariño, Dios no nos envió más hijos porque sabía que tanto el amor de tu papi como el mío, por ti, iba a ser tan grande que no habría más espacio en nuestros corazón para nadie más". Obviamente, luego comprendí que esto no era así pero en ese momento me hizo sentir la niña más especial del mundo y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Conforme fui creciendo mi familia no podía ser mejor, en mi tiempo de adolescencia conocí tantos compañeros que no sabían lo que era tener el amor incondicional de sus padres que me prometí a mi misma ser portadora de ese cariño a los demás; cuando llegó el momento de ir a la universidad ya tenía definido que trabajaría con niños, y en especial con los que tuvieran alguna dificultad, que son los que tienden a sentirse más despreciados. Cuando cursaba mi tercer año de carrera, mis padres venían en una visita sorpresa ya que teníamos varios meses sin vernos, se encontraban cerca del campus cuando un conductor ebrio perdió el control del camión y los chocó, mi madre murió en el momento, pero mi padre agonizó durante una semana. Todo ese tiempo estuve a su lado, sentía que mi mundo se desquebrajaba como la salud de él y tenía la seguridad de que con ellos se iría toda mi felicidad.

Mi papá me conocía muy bien y pese a su grave estado de salud se daba cuenta de cómo me iba hundiendo en la depresión, así que como el magnífico hombre que era buscó la forma de hacerme ser feliz, me pidió conseguir el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, y cuando se lo di, lo colocó en mi mano y me dijo que este era el símbolo de mi compromiso de seguir adelante, de no dejarme morir por la ausencia de ellos y que sería fiel a mi forma de ser, que viviría la vida responsablemente pero que no dejaría de disfrutar, que me casara y le enseñara a mis hijos lo hermoso que es el amor de padres.

Desde ese momento no me separo de este anillo y como se lo prometí a mi papá, he vivido feliz pero responsablemente, aunque no ha sido fácil y he tratado de cumplir al pie de la letra lo que me pidió. Pero como no he podido cumplirle la parte de los hijos, les demuestro a mis hermosos niños del cole todo lo precioso que es el amor desinteresado ―concluí con unas lágrimas en mis ojos.

―Lo siento tanto, de verdad no quería que sufrieras, discúlpame.

―No te preocupes, fui yo la que decidió contártelo. Ahora ya sabes que no hay engaño alguno, y entiendes lo que significa el anillo para mí.

―Claro que lo entiendo y agradezco la confianza que me demuestras al contarme todo lo que él encierra ―me contestó, mientras me devolvía mi preciado tesoro.

―Edward, no sé hasta que momento voy a estar en este mundo, por eso he tratado de buscar mi felicidad y siento que en este momento eres tú, así que quiero saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que tu sientas lo mismo.

―Me encantas, Bella, desde el primer momento en que te vi me pareciste la mujer más hermosa el universo, pero este es un momento complicado en mi vida, mis hijos me van a necesitar al cien por ciento, ahora más que nunca.

―Sé que tu prioridad son esos hermosos niños y me encanta eso de ti, tu amor y dedicación a esas preciosas criaturas me cautiva. Entiendo que para ti tener una relación es difícil, pero, ¿qué te parece si nos damos una oportunidad? Vivir el día a día, hasta cuando podamos.

―¿Estás segura de lo que me dices? Bella, eres una mujer guapísima que podría tener a cualquier hombre a su lado.

―Sí, pero el hombre que quiero a mi lado eres tú.

―Me parece que los papales están invertidos en esta conversación.

―Para nada, Edward, por un convencionalismo de la sociedad no voy a dejar pasar mi felicidad, ahora todo está en ti.

―Sinceramente me encantaría, pero no puedo decidir en este momento.

―¿Y que puedes hacer en este momento? ― pregunté cansándome de la charla y acercándome a él.

―Me estoy volviendo loco por probar tu boca otra vez.

―Pues no te detengas, mañana veremos lo que pasa, por ahora disfrutemos del momento ―concluí anulando el espacio entre nosotros. Lo besé como tanto me gusta, primero mordí su labio inferior, pasé la lengua sobre este para luego unir nuestras bocas; instintivamente di paso a su lengua para que saboreaba cada rincón de mi boca, dejándome un dulce sabor a él. Tal como lo imaginaba, hasta besar a este hombre es erótico, sus labios, aunque demandantes, son suaves y sus manos acariciaban mi rostro como queriendo memorizar cada rasgo de él. Por mi parte me aferré a ese cabello que tan loca me vuelve, nuestras lenguas tenían una singular danza donde solo ellas entendían que hacían hasta que la fuerza de la naturaleza nos hizo separarnos para tomar aire, sin embargo, él no se separó de mí y siguió besando mis mejillas, mi mandíbula y mi cuello, hasta detenerse en mi clavícula.

―Bella, en este momento no te puedo ofrecer nada, ¿pero me permitirías por lo menos por hoy, por esta noche, estar así, saborear tu boca y disfrutar de tu compañía?

―No sabemos si hay mañana, disfrutemos del ahora y lo que pase después el tiempo lo dirá.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**Espero esten bien y les haya gustado el tan esperado POV Bella, para las que no estan en el grupo de FFAD del FB o no vieron mi publicación, me disculpo por no poder publicar el Lunes pero fue algo fuera de mi control, en un principio avise que ahora las publicaciones serían los miércoles, pero por el momento no puedo confirmarlo, tengo que hablar primero con mi Beta, apenas tenga exacto el dia avisare ya sea por el grupo o la que guste por PM.  
**

**De nuevo no tengo como agradecer por todos sus reviews y alertas, si hay alguna que se me paso contestarle le pido disculpa, espero les este gustando los adelantos y que quieran seguir acomañandome en esta tierna historia.**

******Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y comentarios**

******Besos**

******Yas**


	11. Capìtulo 9

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Betas FFAD _**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Papá por elección.**

**Capítulo 9**

Miles de veces soñé con ella, en cómo sería tenerla entre mis brazos, a qué sabrían sus besos, tener su hermoso cabello caoba cerca para olerlo, sentir cada curva de su cuerpo contra el mío; pero ni el mejor de mis sueños podía acercarse a la realidad, el sentirla a mi lado, su esencia en el aire, sus manos entrelazadas con las mías y nuestros labios besando cada parte que nuestra postura lo permitiera. Por un acuerdo tácito no habíamos llegado a nada más que esto pero para mí era la perfección, todo parecía irreal, me sentía en el mejor de los sueños del que no quería despertar, pero no podía ser así para siempre y un mensaje en el móvil me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

**_Los chicos ya duermen, disfruta tu noche, _**

**_Te quiero, A._**

―Es mejor que me vaya.

―¿Pasó algo con los chicos?

―No, pero creo que debería marcharme.

―Si eso es lo que quieres.

―Ese es el problema, no es lo que quiero.

―¿Entonces por qué deberías marcharte? ¿Fue por cómo me comporte? Sé que no debí presentarme así, pero quería tener una oportunidad contigo, disculpa si fui muy lanzada, pero cuando Alice me contó que estarían allí, vi mi oportunidad…

―¿Alice?

―Por favor no te enojes con ella, Al sabe que me gustas y sólo quiso ayudarme un poco.

―Bella respira, déjame hablar por favor ―dije mientras la veía tomar una bocanada profunda de aire― ¿Así que Alice te dijo que yo estaría en el New Moon?

―Sí, pero por favor, no te enfades con ella.

―No tengo porque enojarme, ha hecho que pasara lo que tengo tiempo deseando, pero lo que pasa es que esta noche no ha sido la mejor que sucediera.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Creo que es momento de contar una historia. ¿Qué conoces de la historia de mis hijos?

―Lo que hay en el expediente académico, además de que un día a Alice se le salió decir que no saben quién es la mamá.

―¿Y eso no te extraña? ¿El que no sepa quién es la mamá?

―Claro que si Edward, pero si es un secreto que tú tienes yo no soy nadie para indagar sobre él.

―Lo que pasa es que no es un secreto, mi familia no sabe quién es la mamá de mis hijos, porque yo no lo sé, bueno, por lo menos no lo sabía hasta hoy.

―¿Cómo que hasta hoy?

Le conté la historia de mis hijos desde un principio hasta los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, del rechazo de los niños hacia Tanya, de cómo se comportó ella en el momento en que estuvieron solos, hasta lo que me había dicho hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

―¿Me estás diciendo que la rubia silicona que te besuqueó es la mamá de mis tesoros?

―¿Rubia silicona? ¿Cómo sabes que ella me besó?

―Eemm, digamos que ese día casualmente fui a comer un helado con Jake al mismo lugar que ustedes ―contestó una acongojada y colorada Bella ―pero no nos desviemos del tema, ¿es ella la mamá?

―Eso es lo que me dijo y me mostró los papeles que yo firmé cuando me entregaron a los niños.

―¿Pero podrían ser falsos? Edward, en estos tiempos falsificar documentos es muy sencillo.

―Fue lo primero que pensé pero qué ganaría ella con eso. Para qué falsificar papeles para reclamar unos niños que no sabe ni cómo tratar.

―No sé, algo tiene que haber detrás de esto.

―La verdad no he tenido cabeza como para analizar bien las cosas, llegué al New Moon pensando en tomarme algo y dejar el pensar para mañana.

―Y yo me interpuse en tus planes.

―De la mejor de las maneras ―no lo soporté más y la volví a besar, como es posible que no me cansara de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su tersa piel amoldándose a la mía y sus dulces manos rozando mi cuerpo que ansia por su toque.

―Muchas gracias por contarme la historia de tus hijos.

―Y a ti por contarme lo de tu anillo. Saber que no me había acercado a ti pensando que estabas con Jake, pero es tu culpa siempre te vi con él.

―Jake y yo hemos sido muy unidos siempre, ha sido mi mejor amigo desde niños, nos hemos visto como hermanos.

―Pero de donde salió su novia si nunca la había visto.

―Eso es muy fácil, para el cumpleaños de los chicos, Leah se encontraba visitando a su mamá que estaba enferma y posteriormente no la viste porque estaba terminando su embarazo.

―¿Jacob tiene un hijo?

―No, una hija: Amanda, es hermosa y yo soy la tía más feliz del mundo.

―No me lo hubiera imaginado.

―Pues si, por eso se casan hasta ahora, Leah no quería hacerlo embarazada.

―Tendré que felicitarlos la próxima vez que los vea.

―Eso será después de la luna de miel, que te parece si por ahora felicitas a la feliz tía.

―Esa idea me parece genial.

No sé cuánto tiempo más estuvimos besándonos de nuevo, pero nuestros besos ya no eran castos como al principio, quería devorarla por completo, mis manos vagaban por todo su cuerpo encontrando sus hermosos senos, los cuales masajeé hasta que Bella separó mis manos para quitarme mi camisa, por lo que la imité y quité su top, tenía la visión más hermosa frente a mí, una Bella sonrojada, con ojos excitados, respiración alterada y solamente con su brassier de encaje que hacían resaltar sus deliciosos pechos que me llamaban a besarlos como el primer día que la vi, instintivamente moví la copa y pasé mi lengua por su erecto pezón; lamí, succioné y mordí hasta que un gemido de su parte me trajo a la realidad.

―Lo siento Bella, no debí excederme tanto.

―Yo no me estoy quejando ―dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí, pero esta vez fue ella la que besó mi pecho, lamió mi cuello, hasta que llegó a mi oído y me susurró ―dejémonos llevar hoy, mañana tomaremos nuestras decisiones.

Concluyó mientras mordía mi lóbulo de la forma más sensual posible y sus manos rozaron mi más que erecto pene y con eso perdí todo razonamiento posible. Como el adolescente que me sentía, me lancé sobre sus pechos y quité todo estorbo entre ellos y yo, lamí, mordí, besé y hasta los marqué como míos, mientras la habitación se llenaba de los gemidos más exquisitos que he escuchado en mi vida, Bella se retorcía debajo de mi hasta que la sentí soltando el broche de mi pantalón, instintivamente me lo quieté quedando solo en bóxer, para lazarme de nuevo a sus labios, luego fui pasando por su mejilla, mentón, cuello, de nuevo devoré sus adorables pechos y seguí haciendo mi ruta al sur hasta que metí mi lengua en su ombligo haciéndola arquearse de la manera más exquisita, quité su falda dejándola en una diminuta tanga que mostraba su hermoso monte de venus, el cual quise saborear inmediatamente, sin pensarlo arranqué de su cuerpo el triangulo de tela que me separaba de mi objetivo, lo que hizo que gimiera más alto mientras mi lengua exploraba su húmeda entrada, poco a poco, probé su dulce sabor y sentía que iba a reventar. Es la tortura más deliciosa que he tenido en mi vida y no quería que terminará nunca, pasé suavemente la lengua sobre su botón de nervios y me recompensó con un agradable grito entremezclado con mi nombre, era el sonido más excitante del mundo y me prometí que haría que lo repitiera miles de veces, giré mi lengua alrededor de su clítoris mientras poco a poco introducía un dedo en su húmedo y estrecho canal, solo imaginar cómo se sentiría meter mi pene ahí hace que casi me venga; cuando la sentí jalando mis cabellos para acercarme más me llevó al frenesí, mi lengua tomó vida propia al igual que mi mano, solo sabía que quería saborear y abarcar todo de ella y sus gemidos cada vez más altos me impulsaban a seguir así hasta que sentí sus músculos contraerse sobre mis dedos y recibir su delicioso elixir en mi boca, cuando sentí sus espasmos disminuir me alejé de ella tomando mi antigua posición en el sofá.

―Mmm Edward, eso ha sido increíble ―susurró una extasiada Bella, mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración ―pero tú has quedado a medias.

―Por mí no te preocupes, he tenido más de lo que esperaba, además no estoy preparado.

―No te preocupes, yo tomo la píldora y te aseguro que estoy sana.

―No es eso Bella, tranquila.

―¿Es que no quieres? ―dijo con cara afligida dejando atrás la exquisita cara de éxtasis que tenía.

―Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, ¿es que acaso no me ves? ―dije mientras señalaba mi más que erecto pene― lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer y no creo que aguante lo necesario.

―Pero Edward, no te puedes quedar así, déjamelo todo a mi ―ronroneó mientras se acercaba a gatas hacia mí y poco a poco besó mis pezones, mis abdominales hasta llegar al borde del bóxer y lo empezara a bajar por mis piernas.

―Cómo crees que voy a desperdiciar esta delicia por algo tan simple ―comentó mientras tomaba mi erección entre sus delicadas manos y la masajeaba de arriba hacia abajo ―me has hecho sentir el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y ahora quiero que te dejes llevar sin importar nada más.

Concluyó mientras pasaba suavemente su lengua por la cabeza de mi endurecido miembro, para después lentamente adorarlo con su lengua, dejándolo húmedo y con una gota de semen purgando salir, hasta que poco a poco lo fue metiendo en su boca y el contraste de temperaturas me volvió loco, sentir la suavidad de su boca rodeándome era delicioso, sentí que un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo mientras trataba de no empezar a follar su boca como un poseso adolescente, no sabía si quería que fuera más lento para aguantar un poco más de tiempo, o rápido para llegar a mi tan ansiada liberación; volví a verla y era una visión totalmente erótica, ver como su delicada boca tomaba cada parte de mí era llegar al cielo y en eso la sentí amasar mis testículos mientras aceleraba el vaivén de su boca y lo perdí, perdí el control y me vi tomando su cabello y bombeando ante tan deliciosa boca que me estaba haciendo ver estrellas, sentía como mi cuerpo se iba tensionando y el conocido escalofrió se acumulaba en mi columna mientras me hacía más grande hasta que con una breve vibración de su garganta, Bella me llevó al clímax, fue tan intenso que si no hubiera estado sentado seguramente estaríamos los dos en el suelo, no recuerdo en todos mis años universitarios haberme venido tan fuerte o tan exquisitamente hasta llevarme a la inconsciencia.

Un rico olor a tostadas me despertó para encontrarme solo en una enorme cama, cubierta de hermosas sabanas de seda azul, en un muy iluminado cuarto; no sé en que momento llegamos hasta aquí, solo recuerdo tener a Bella entre mis brazos y quedarme profundamente dormido después del mejor orgasmo de mi vida, mi mente rememoraba los maravillosos recuerdos de la noche anterior, para cualquiera podría haber sido una pérdida de tiempo, Bella y yo no llegamos a nada más, pero para mí era perfecto, todo debía ir a paso lento por el bien de mis hijos, ¡MIS HIJOS! Es tarde y debo de ir por ellos, como un resorte me levanté de la cama buscando mis pantalones cuando una dulce voz llegó detrás de mi.

―¡Buenos días dormilón!

―Buenos días preciosa. ―contesté mientras seguía buscando sin éxito mi bóxer y pantalones.

―¿Buscas esto? ―me dijo una risueña Bella mientras me pasaba mis prendas.

―¡Sí, gracias! ―logré articular mientras me vestía lo más rápido posible.

―¿Por qué tanta prisa?

―Disculpa Bella, no debí quedarme a dormir.

―Por si no lo notaste, con trabajos llegaste al cuarto, ya que estabas más que exhausto.

―En eso tienes razón ―dije sintiéndome avergonzado, había sido como si nunca en mi vida hubiera llegado al clímax― discúlpame por comportarme como un adolescente en su primera vez, pero no debí quedarme, debo recoger a mis niños.

―Mmm sobre eso, verás. Espero no te enojes, pero tu móvil sonó y vi que era Alice, así que le contesté, dijo que los niños, Jasper y ella iban a ir a dar una vuelta al zoológico, que no te preocuparas por aparecer antes de medio día.

―¿Alice sabía que estaba contigo?

―Creo que lo suponía, recuerda que ella me dijo donde encontrarte.

―Cierto, es algo que debo agradecerle, respecto a eso, me creerías si te digo que yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, bueno por lo menos no tan rápido.

―¿Te arrepientes?

―Para nada, pero en este momento no puedo ofrecerte un futuro, mi vida es muy complicada.

―Edward, tuvimos una excelente noche, donde compartirnos un extraordinario sexo oral, eso no implica que me tengas que proponer matrimonio.

―Pero no quiero que sientas que te utilicé.

―Y no lo siento Edward, esto era algo que llevo tiempo deseando hacer y si alguien utilizó a otro, fui yo porque cumplí una de mis fantasías contigo.

―¿Una? ¿Es que acaso has fantaseado mucho conmigo?

―Ni te imaginas, pero no es momento para eso, no quiero que tengas remordimientos, ni pensamientos que se interpongan en tus deberes en este momento.

―Bella, es que tu estás en mis pensamientos y no después de anoche, es de hace tiempo, pero ¿puedes entender que todo esto de Tanya me tiene mal?

―Lo entiendo y puedes estar tranquilo, ya sé que no te soy indiferente y eso me ayuda a esperar un tiempo mientras tú puedes aclarar tu mente.

―Gracias Bella, de verdad no sé como expresarme en este momento.

―Que tal si me dices con qué acompañas tu desayuno.

Tomamos un delicioso desayuno en medio de una amena plática, era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, aunque la mayoría del tiempo la conversación giró en torno a la vida de mis hijos y lo que compartimos antes de que ella los conociera; por su lado, ella me contó cómo habían sido sus últimos años universitarios y posteriormente su ingreso a trabajar en el colegio, pude notar su adoración por los niños, no solo los míos, si no todos con los que trataba en el colegio y no pude evitar compararla con los momentos que había compartido Tanya con mis hijos, y definitivamente eran dos polos opuestos, sentí una nostalgia por el amor de madre que han perdido mis hijos.

Me costó mucho y después de unos cuantos besos, me fui del apartamento de Bella para tratar de aclarar un poco mi mente, mientras iba camino a mi casa, recordé lo que me dijo Bella ¿Y si los papeles son falsos? ¿Qué estará buscando Tanya con esto? Necesitaba que alguien aclarara un poco mi mente y no pensé mejor persona que Félix, nuestro abogado de confianza, así que de inmediato lo telefoneé, tras disculparme por molestarlo un domingo, le comenté un poco lo que estaba pasando y me citó para el lunes a primera hora en su oficina.

―Señor Cullen, don Félix lo espera, adelante.

―Gracias Anabel, un gusto verte.

―Igualmente ingeniero.

Pasé por la enorme puerta de cristal que separaba la recepción del despacho de Félix para encontrarlo detrás de su escritorio, revisando los papeles que le había faxeado.

―Edward, pasa hombre y toma asiento.

―Gracias Félix, ¿Cómo ves las cosas?

―¿Estos son tus papeles verdad?

―Sí.

―¿Y estás seguro que los de la señora Denali son copia fiel?

―A simple vista me parecieron que sí.

―Bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, vas a pedirle a la señora que te facilite los documentos que te mostró para verificar su legalidad.

―Está bien, aunque no entiendo que ganaría con falsificar un documento así.

―Edward, en este mundo hay todo tipo de personas y nunca se sabe con que intenciones hacen las cosas, me inclino a pensar por que anda detrás de dinero pero habría que ver cuál va a ser su siguiente movida.

―Félix, tú conoces toda mi vida financiera, no es precisamente que esté nadando en dinero.

―Pero puede ser que ella tenga una ilusión errónea de esto, no saquemos conjeturas, vamos paso a paso y lo primordial es verificar la autenticidad de ese documento.

―Y si fuera auténtico ¿Qué derechos tiene ella sobre mis hijos?

―Ninguno, ella renunció a todos sus derechos cuando te entregó a los niños, ahora no puede venir a exigir nada.

―Pero si es verdaderamente su mamá, mis hijos tienen derecho a conocerla.

―Yo te hablo del ámbito legal, en este no puede exigirte nada, pero si tú quieres darle una oportunidad es cosa tuya, solo te aconsejo que sepas manejar muy bien las cosas, creo que hasta no estar seguros de sus verdaderas intenciones es mejor dejar a los niños en la ignorancia.

―Así lo haré, muchas gracias amigo y en cuanto tenga los documentos, te los hago llegar.

Bastó una simple llamada para que Tanya me facilitara toda la documentación necesaria para que Félix la revisara y como lo había supuesto, era legítima, Tanya era la mamá de mis hijos y no sabía como reaccionar a esto.

El resto de la semana nuevamente ignoré las llamadas de Tanya, teniendo que explicarle a Carmen lo que estaba pasando para que comprendiera porque no contestaba, y con Carmen inició la repetición de discurso una y otra vez, primero a mis padres, luego Jazz y Emmett, Alice y sólo me faltaba Rosalie, pero no habíamos podido quedar, por eso no me extrañó cuando la encontré junto a Emmet en la puerta de mi casa el sábado antes de ir a las prácticas.

―Hola chicos, disculpen pero vamos saliendo a las prácticas.

―Tranquilo, lo sabemos, pero Emm se ofreció a llevarlos mientras nosotros hablamos un rato ―Con eso supe por donde venía el tema, Emmett nunca le escondía nada a Rose.

―Perfecto, sólo déjenme llamar a los niños.

Me dirigí a sus respectivos cuartos para avisarles y como lo supuse, salieron felices a ver a su tío oso, de igual forma que las caras de Emm y Rose se iluminaron y sigo sin entender porque este par no se tiene sus propios hijos.

―¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

―Agua por favor ¿Dónde te sientes más cómodo para hablar? ―como de costumbre, Rose directa al grano.

―Hablemos en la cocina, ¿está bien?

―Perfecto.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y mientras yo preparaba dos vasos de agua, Rose tomó asiento en el desayunador, coloqué un vaso frente a ella y me dispuse a hablar, pero fue lo que menos hice.

―Como debes suponer, Emm me contó todo sobre la zorra de Tanya ―y esta es la Rose que conozco, sin filtros en la boca― te puedes imaginar que no me gusta nada enterarme de esto y también me imagino que pensaras que estoy del lado de todo el mundo, o sea que no quieren que dejes que Tanya trate a los niños, pero por esta vez se equivocan, creo que debes darle esa oportunidad.

―¿Lo dices en serio Rose? De todos pensé que tú serías la que más se opondría.

―No te puedo negar que me enfurece la forma en que esa mujer ha tratado a mis ángeles, pero ante todo soy mujer y entiendo lo que ella puede estar sintiendo por la pérdida de sus hijos.

―No te entiendo Rose.

―Tú como el resto de la familia, deben de preguntarse porque si amamos tanto a los niños no tenemos los nuestros, pues resulta que si los hemos intentado pero ninguno ha llegado a nacer.

―¿Me estás hablando en serio Rose? ¿Por qué nunca nos contaron nada?

―Porque no queríamos involucrar a más personas en este sufrimiento.

―¡Pero Rose! ¡Somos tu familia!

―Sí, lo sé, pero antes de hablar queríamos estar al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando, que al final resulto ser que mi oso y yo, no somos compatibles, podemos engendrar pero el feto no es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse en mi cuerpo.

―¿Desde cuándo saben esto? ¿Cuántas perdidas han tenido?

―Tuvimos cuatro perdidas, la última fue un día antes del cumple de los chicos, por eso me retrasé en llegar, estaba terminando el chequeo.

―¿Pero Rose, cómo es posible que ustedes pasaran por todo esto y no nos digieran nada?

―Ya te dije quería confirmar que pasaba y hasta esta semana hemos recibido los resultados, ayer hablamos con tus papás que sabes son como si fueran los de Em y apenas recibí el resultado hablé con los míos, aunque a ellos no les pudo importar menos.

―Rose, de verdad no sé qué decirte.

―No vengo aquí a pedir tu consuelo, Em y yo ya nos habíamos hecho a una idea que esto pasaría y lo estamos superando bien, pero quiero darte una perspectiva diferente de la que tienes con respecto a la madre de los niños. Antes de conocer a Em yo estuve con Royce, lo nuestro ya iba de pique, pero un día me enteré que estaba embarazada, algo que me alegró muchísimo porque yo siempre soñé con tener hijos, pero Royce no quería, hablé con mis padres y no me dieron su apoyo, me dijeron que tenía que solucionarlo con él y la solución que Royce encontró fue hacerme abortar diciéndome que en el futuro tendría otros, pero eso nunca llegó a pasar, sé que fui una estúpida al permitirle que me obligara a hacerlo, pero en ese momento no tenía mi mente clara. Hoy en día no hay momento que no me arrepienta de haberlo hecho, pero mi caso no tiene vuelta atrás, es por eso que te pido le des una oportunidad a Tanya, tú no sabes si ella estuvo en una situación difícil cuando decidió dejar los niños y ahora se arrepiente, no te pido que le abras las puertas de tu casa, pero dale la oportunidad de conocer a sus hijos y a que ellos la quieran, lleva las cosas con calma, que los niños no se enteren todavía de su relación para que no sufran si no llega a funcionar, pero no la rechaces de tajo, a mi me encantaría tener una segunda oportunidad con mi pequeño ángel pero sé que no va a suceder, por eso es que me veo identificada con Tanya y te estoy pidiendo esto.

―Rose, es que me duele pensar que llevan su sangre y que los haya dejado a su suerte.

―Conócela Ed, dale esa oportunidad y si no la merece, se va de sus vidas y punto, pero no le niegues esa oportunidad ni a ella ni a tus hijos.

―Lo pensaré, no puedo decirte nada en concreto en este momento.

―Con eso me conformo, muchas gracias por escucharme ―Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

―¿Ya te vas?

―Sí, Em y yo vinimos en coches separados y sé que tienes mucho en qué pensar.

―¿Emmet sabe lo que me contaste?

―Por supuesto, como ya te dije él y yo no nos escondemos nada.

―Muchas gracias Rose.

Logré decir mientras ella cerraba la puerta principal dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, estuve perdido en ellos no sé por cuanto tiempo, cuando me percaté ya anochecía y mis hijos ingresaban a la casa con un alegre Em y verlos entrar así de emocionados, de sentir la felicidad que traen a mi vida, es que tomé mi decisión: Dejaría que Tanya conozca la bendición que es tener estos dos seres hermosos como hijos.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**Espero les gustará el capítulo tanto como a mi :D me alegra decirles que seguiré publicando los lunes así que espero nos sigamos viendo por acá  
**

**De nuevo no tengo como agradecer por todos sus reviews y alertas, si hay alguna que se me paso contestarle le pido disculpa, espero les este gustando los adelantos y que quieran seguir acomañandome en esta tierna historia.**

******Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y comentarios**

******Besos**

******Yas**


	12. Capìtulo 10

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Betas FFAD _**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga es de mi autoría.

**Papá por elección.**

**Capítulo 10**

―_Ingeniero, llegó la señora Denali_.

―Hazla pasar Carmen, muchas gracias y por favor, que nadie nos interrumpa.

―_Entendido _―contestó una seria Carmen, que al igual que casi todas las mujeres de mi familia, estaba disgustada por mi decisión de darle una oportunidad a Tanya, pero no estaba pensando solo en ella, sino también en mis hijos, pero tenía que dejarle unas cosas claras.

―¡Eddie, cariño, cuánto te extrañé!

―Hola Tanya, toma asiento por favor.

―¿Por qué tanta seriedad cariño? Ahora que sabes que tenemos a los niños en común, las cosas vuelven a ser como antes, podemos retomar nuestra relación donde la dejamos. ―dijo mientras se acercaba a mi silla y trataba de posar su boca sobre la mía.

―No Tanya, te equivocas ―dije esquivando sus intensiones― entre nosotros no hay nada.

―¿Pero Eddie, cómo dices eso? Somos los padres de los niños y debemos estar juntos.

―No niños Tanya, mis hijos, nuestros hijos y es por ellos que debemos hablar, hazme el favor y toma asiento.

―Está bien ―dijo enfadada mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba frente a mí.

―Quiero que acordemos días de visitas.

―¿Cómo? Ni se te ocurra, no me vas a decir cuando puedo ver a los niños.

―Tanya, no es una opción, aquí las decisiones las tomo yo ―refunfuñó un _"por ahora"_ entre dientes, pero no quise darle importancia― ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

―Está bien, pero yo quería poder verlos cuando quisiera, así podría convivir más con ellos.

―Hagámoslo de esta forma, podrás verlos los sábados después de la práctica, los primeros días saldremos juntos para que a ellos no les extrañe y conforme se vayan dando las cosas, empezarán a tener salidas ustedes solos y si quieres verlos entre semana tienes que avisarme antes para yo organizarme.

―Pero hoy apenas es martes, ¿me quieres decir que no los podré ver hasta dentro de cuatro días?

―Pasaste casi seis años sin verlos, cuatro días más no harán gran diferencia.

―Como eres cruel conmigo Eddie, pero con tal de estar con ustedes, me acogeré a tus reglas.

―Me parece genial Tanya, ahora si eres tan amable agradecería que te retiraras, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

―Está bien Eddie, nos vemos el sábado ―concluyó dejándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Esto me hizo sentir mal, sentía que estaba traicionando a Bella, aunque después de esa preciosa noche que pasamos, hace dos semanas, no hemos avanzado más; yo sé que mi corazón le pertenece a ella y apenas esta situación se estabilice, le pediré tener una relación conmigo, pero por el momento no podía ofrecerle más, aunque como de costumbre mi imaginación volaba a lo feliz que seriamos los cuatro juntos, cuando nuevamente el intercomunicador me hizo despertar.

―_Ingeniero, una llamada de Bella en la línea dos._

―Carmen, amor, por favor deja de llamarme así que me mata.

―_Sabes que no soporto a esa mujer, pero a mí también me molesta estar enojada contigo._

―Gracias corazón, ya extrañaba tu dulzura.

―_Bueno ya__,__ Bella espera, esa si es una mujer que vale la pena._

―Lo sé Carmen, lo sé ―murmuré en medio de un suspiro, como el loco enamorado que me sentía. Sonó el teléfono junto a mí y una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro.

―Edward Cullen le habla, buenas.

_―¡Hola dormilón!_

―Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?

_―Quieres la verdad o lo adecuado._

―La verdad.

_―Estoy deseando verte, ¿puedes escaparte esta noche?_

―No preciosa, esta semana tenemos varios eventos nocturnos.

_―Mmm, está bien, tendré que esperar hasta el sábado._

―Con respecto a eso, ¿sabes que decidí dejar que Tanya vea a los niños? ―_ajá_, apenas susurró ―resulta que ella empezará a verlos el sábado después de la práctica y los primeros días, a mí me tocará salir con ellos.

_―__Sabía__ que algo así tenía que pasar._

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―_Sé que a partir de ahora tendrás que tratar de compartir con ella, por el bien de los niños, pero no puedo dejar de sentir celos Edward, ella va detrás de ti también y no sé si al final tú te decidas por ella._

―No digas eso hermosa, sabes que tú me encantas.

―_Y tú a mi guapo, pero solo el tiempo dirá que va a pasar entre nosotros._

―Bella por favor, dame un tiempo, no va a ser mucho, pero por favor espérame.

―_Está bien, pero no va a ser para siempre._

―Gracias preciosa.

―¿_Nos vemos el sábado?_

―Sí, estaré contando las horas.

_―Yo también, un beso. Bye._

No quiero perder a Bella, pero mis hijos merecen la oportunidad de conocer a su mamá, tengo que aprender a equilibrar las cosas para que pronto poder iniciar mi relación con ella, ahora que sé que ella es libre no puedo dejarla ir, espero este tiempo pase pronto para poder sentirme completo como hace tiempo no lo hago. Y sí que pasó volando, cuando me di cuenta era sábado y de nuevo estábamos en el estacionamiento donde se realizaban las prácticas, solo que esta vez mis hijos no estaban para nada emocionados.

―Papi, por favor no beses a la señora Tanya. ―dijo en medio de un puchero mi hermoso Ethan.

―Si quieres besar a alguien, puedes besar a Bella. ―susurró una pícara Kim.

―Tranquilos chicos, no voy a besar a Tanya, pero tampoco puedo andar besando a Bella.

―¿Por qué papi? Yo hablé con Bella y ella me dijo que iba a hablar contigo, ¿es que no lo hizo?

―Si amor, Bella y yo ya hablamos.

―¡Entonces si se pueden besar! ―Chilló Ethan con más alegría de la que creí fuera posible.

―Tranquilos chicos, luego veremos qué pasa.

Al parecer esta breve conversación logró alegrar a mis hijos, que se bajaron sonrientes del auto para irse a sus respectivas prácticas, por mi parte sentía el típico aleteo de mariposas en mi estómago por el simple hecho de ver a Bella. Me dirigí con paso inseguro hacia donde se encontraban las porristas cuando vi a Ethan acercarse corriendo acompañado de un niño rubio, un poco más pequeño que él, con una sonrisa radiante y unos ojos azules súper llamativos, que en contraste con los verdes de mi pequeño, llamaban mucho la atención.

―¡Papi! ¡Papi!

―¿Qué pasa campeón?

―¿Recuerdas que te conté de mi nuevo amigo Thomas? Es él.

―Hola Thomas, mucho gusto.

―Hola señor, usted tiene los ojos iguales a Ethan ―susurró un poco triste cuando detalló mi cara ―yo no los tengo como papi.

―Eeehhh seguro los tienes como tu mami.

―Yo no tengo mami ―dijo casi llorando, ¿es que acaso podía empeorar más las cosas?

―Kim y yo tampoco tenemos mami y mi hermana no tiene los ojos como papi pero ella es feliz, tú tienes que ser feliz.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí y ahora somos más amigos porque los dos no tenemos mami ―dijo mi adorado hijo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, mientras mi corazón se hinchaba al ver que pese a todo, mis hijos eran felices.

_―¡Thomas, Ethan, vamos que ya empieza el entrenamiento!_

Los llamó Seth y los chicos salieron corriendo aún abrazados hacia donde se encontraba éste, me alegró ver el cambio de Ethan, cómo es más sociable y el ver lo bien que llevan el tema de la falta de mamá, aunque pronto eso empezaría a cambiar.

―¿Disculpe señor…?

―Cullen, Edward Cullen.

―Mucho gusto señor Cullen, mi nombre es Demetri Müller, soy el papá de Thomas.

―Un gusto Demetri, pero llámame Edward por favor.

―Claro Edward, como es desuponer somos nuevos por estos rumbos, hace un mes nos mudamos desde Alaska y a Thomas le ha costado hacer amigos, pero por lo visto con su hijo se adaptó muy pronto.

―Sí, parece que fue así.

―Por lo que escuché debe de ser por sus razones en común, yo también soy papá soltero, así que ellos se deben de identificar por eso.

Y sin poner mucho de mi parte, Demetri me contó todo lo que le había pasado desde el nacimiento de Thomas, su madre se lo entregó para luego dejarlos solos, literalmente, ya que Demetri no tenía familia en el país puesto que vino con una beca desde Europa y no volvió al conocer a la mamá del niño. Poco a poco, me fui sintiendo identificado con él por todas las cosas vividas y creí posible una amistad con alguien que estuviera en mis mismas condiciones, el tiempo de la práctica se me pasó volando mientras Demetri y yo compartíamos anécdotas, hasta que sentí a alguien llegar a mi lado.

―Disculpe Edward ¿me puede acompañar un momento?

―Claro ¿pasó algo con Kim?

―No ella está perfectamente, pero necesito aclarar unas cosas con usted.

Me despedí de Demetri y seguí a Bella que se dirigía a una pequeña oficina que era donde se guardaban los utensilios de las prácticas.

―Bella ¿Qué pasa?

―Pasa que me estoy muriendo de los celos de saber que te vas con la silicona y quiero dejarte algo para que pienses en mí. ―dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y posaba sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso tierno, dulce. Para luego ser seguido de otro más explorador y provocativo, me apropié de sus labios como si fueran míos, los saboreé, los acaricié, hasta que con pequeños mordisquitos hice estremecer su boca. Mi lengua recorría sus labios de lado a lado como quien prueba un helado. En un instante me alejé un poco para mirarle los ojos y me sonrío pícaramente para luego seguir con nuestro beso, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí, se acariciaban mutuamente, probaban cada lugar de nuestras bocas para separarnos cuando ya nuestros cuerpos no podía seguir sin aire.

―Espero que con esto te acuerdes de mí.

―Siempre me acuerdo de ti preciosa, pero no dudes que ahora no habrá nada más en mi mente.

―Pues que bueno, ahora ve que tus hijos te esperan.

―Hasta luego preciosa. ―dije mientras rosaba nuevamente su boca.

―Bye, guapo.

Salí en una nube mientras me dirigía hacia mis hijos, pero mi globo de felicidad se desinfló un poco cuando los vi al lado de Tanya, quien no los miraba con muy buena cara.

―¡Hola Eddie! ―me saludó mientras se acercaba para besarme, instintivamente corrí mi cara para que no pudiera quitar el sentir de Bella en mi boca.

―¡Hola Tanya! ¿Listos para irnos chicos?

―¡Sííííí!

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial, Tanya estaba súper atenta con ellos, preguntaba sobre sus gustos, acompaño a Kim al servicio sanitario y pregunto cuál era su lugar de comida favorita para ir allí a comer. Cuando nos encontrábamos los cuatro comiendo, cosa que me extrañó ya que no imaginaba a Tanya comiendo hamburguesas, mis hijos empezaron con su bombardeo de preguntas.

―Tanya, no quiero que vuelvas a besar a mi papá.

―Ethan por favor, esa no es forma de hablar.

―Tranquilo Edward, entiendo que los niños son así de directos y no Ethan, no pienso besar a tu papá, hasta que él lo quiera.

―El no va a querer, yo hablé con Bella y ellos se van a besar.

―Suficiente del tema, hay cosas más importantes que hablar.

Luego de eso, la conversación transcurrió en temas convencionales que me dejaron respirar un poco más tranquilo, pude ver como poco a poco Tanya iba ganándose la confianza de mis hijos, hasta que al final de la velada, ellos se despidieron de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando ya me encontraba en mí cama, solo había una cosa que quería hacer: escuchar a Bella.

_―¡Hola guapo!_

―¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

_―Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, hace varios años que existen los identificadores ¿Cómo te fue con la silicona?_

―Bien, los niños al principio estaban algo recelosos pero al final estuvo bien.

_―¿Y tú? ¿La pasaste bien?_

―Bueno, pasé pensando toda la tarde en ti, en tus deliciosos labios y en lo que me haces sentir.

_―¿De verdad que pensaste en mí?_

―Por supuesto hermosa siempre. ¿Qué haces? ¿Te interrumpo?

_―La verdad no, estoy en __mí__ cama._

―Cuanto daría por estar contigo.

_―Ven, hay campo suficiente._

―No me tientes, que si no fuera por mis hijos ya estaría allí.

―_Si quieres, puedes estar aquí conmigo._

―Me encantaría preciosa, pero no puedo dejar a los niños.

_―Edward, no sabes que la imaginación es la mejor herramienta que tenemos las personas._

―No te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir?

_―¿Los niños duermen ya?_

―Sí.

_―Cierra los ojos y solo imagina lo que te digo, ¿Está bien?_

―Perfecto.

_―Tengo puesto un negligé azul que hace juego con mis sábanas, a medio muslo con transparencias a los lados, ¿Me ves así vestida?_

―¿De verdad estás así vestida?

_―__Sí__ Edward, pero no es momentos de preguntas, es momento de imaginar, ¿Me imaginas así vestida en mi cama?_

―Mmm sí…

_―Tú estás solo con tu bóxer, en medio de mi cama, viendo como me acerco a gatas hacia ti._

―Bella, estás preciosa y tus hermosos pechos se balancean acercándose a mí, ¡quiero tocarlos!

_―Tócalos guapo, están pesados y sensibles por ti, siente mis pezones como piedras clamando por tu boca, mmm que delicia sentir como pasas tu lengua por ellos, ay Edward más, dame más._

―Bella hermosa, me encantan tus senos, sientes como muerdo ese delicioso pezón, es una piedrita en mi boca, mientras paso mi mano por tu húmedo monte.

_―__Sí__ así Edward, tócame así, siente lo húmeda que estoy, ahh si así, mete otro dedo, uy que delicia._ ―la erótica voz de Bella me estaba transportando a otros lugares, podía sentir mis dedos húmedos, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. ―_Muero por tocar tu delicioso miembro, así que te quito tu bóxer para poder tomar tu erección en mis manos, ¿lo sientes? ¿Sientes mis manos a tu alrededor?_

―Ahh sí es delicioso, sigue así, pasea tu mano de arriba a abajo ―dije mientras iba haciendo a mi más que erecto pene lo que le pedía a Bella ―tómalo con fuerza y acelera el movimiento ahh…

_―Estás duro como una piedra, no aguanto más, te necesito dentro de mí, así me quito mi negligé y me siento a ahorcandas sobre ti._

―Sí deliciosa, poco a poco me voy hundiendo en ti, eres tan estrecha y estás tan húmeda que me siento en casa, tus músculos se acoplan envolviéndome como un guante.

_―Sí, así, estás tan dentro y tan grande que no hay más espacio en mí, no puedo soportarlo y empiezo a cabalgarte, siente como subo y bajo, siente como mis músculos se contraen a tu alrededor suplicando por su liberación__._

―Uyy si nena, quiero oírte, dame tus gemidos, di mi nombre, vamos Bella no soporto más ―dije sin descaro mientras me masturbaba imaginándomela a ella sobre mí.

―_Ummmmmm Edward, no puedo más, mi cuerpo vibra, ahhhh, mmm, oooh_ ―solo podía escuchar los gemidos de Bella al otro lado, su voz llamándome y el indiscutible sonido de la masturbación, ¡WTF!¡Bella se estaba masturbando! Lo que hizo que yo lo hiciera con más fuerza hasta que con un gemido entrecortado me vine con su nombre en mis labios, para poco tiempo después escuchar a Bella en la misma situación, esperé hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularan para poder hablar.

―¿Bella? ¿Hermosa, estás todavía ahí?

_―Si campeón, aquí sigo._

―Hermosa, nunca había hecho esto, ¿estuvo bien para ti?

_―Perfecto Edward, gracias por cumplir otra fantasía._

―Voy a tener que averiguar cuáles son todas tus fantasías.

_―Algún día te las contaré, pero en este momento solo quiero dormir._

―Yo también preciosa, muchas gracias, un beso.

_―Un beso guapo, bye._

Corté el teléfono con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro y me dirigí al baño a limpiarme, no voy a negar que durante este tiempo no me había masturbado, pero hacerlo con Bella al otro lado de la línea había sido la cosa más erótica del mundo y espero repetirlo pronto.

Después de este sábado, vinieron nuevos eventos que fueron creando una nueva rutina, entre semana colegio, alguna que otra visita de Tanya, los sábados entrenamiento, conversaciones interminables con Demetri, escapadas con Bella para que la recordara y por la noche, llamadas o mensajes calientes que me hacían sentir cada vez más joven. Estaba viviendo con dos tipos de vida: la tranquila, clásica y lujosa en la que poco a poco nos iba introduciendo Tanya, ya que aunque no lo quiera reconocer, he cedido en los gustos de Tanya y cada vez detallo más la forma de vestir de mis hijos, procuro visitar lugares más selectos, entre otras cosas más, también he notado que mis hijos ya casi no nombran a Bella y cuando lo hacen no es cerca de Tanya y espero que eso sea porque ya están empezando a quererla, ya que ella se ha comportado como una gran madre.

Pero por otro lado la jovial, atrevida y alegre vida que tengo cuando estoy con Bella, no la quiero perder por nada, cuando paso estos pequeños momentos con ella me siento pleno, feliz, querido e imagino mi vida con ella en un futuro, una relación de pareja, de amantes, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que mis hijos ya no la extrañan tanto y eso se debe a Tanya, ella está siendo una constante en sus vidas y no sé cómo podría unir esos dos tipos de vida en una ecuación, ¿será que podré ser feliz con Bella y aún así que mis hijos tengan a su mamá?.

Debo encontrar la forma de hacerlo, vamos a ir paso a paso y creo que el más próximo es dar un voto de confianza a Tanya y dejarla tener una salida sola con los niños y con esto tambiénpodré tener mi primera citacon Bella, me parece que las cosas se empiezan a acomodar y veo un ligero rayo de esperanza, puede ser que en un futuro no muy lejano mis hijos puedan tener a su mamá y yo a la mujer de mis sueños a mi lado.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**Disculpen el retraso y espero valiera la espera  
**

**De nuevo no tengo como agradecer por todos sus reviews y alertas, si hay alguna que se me paso contestarle le pido disculpa, espero les este gustando los adelantos y que quieran seguir acomañandome en esta tierna historia.**

******Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y comentarios**

******Besos**

******Yas**


End file.
